The Scarlet Arrow
by Rennik
Summary: Tayuya was left crushed  literally  after her fight with the sand Kunoichi. Can she find companionship in her savior? Tayuya X OC  Rated M for sexual content/language
1. Pain, Pain, Go Away

A/N: I am starting this story because well I have changed a lot since I first started writing stories and my life experiences are much different now.

**The Scarlet Arrow**

**Chapter One**

**Pain Pain Go Away**

_By RJ_

The girl layed there. Pain coursed through her veins making her feel powerless in the cold world. Her red hair rustled in the freezing cold evening breeze. Once again she tried to move only to scream out in pain. She lost track of how long she had been pinned under that pile of trees. She was starving, dehydrated, and injured. This girl is named Tayuya and this is her first time failing a mission. Tayuya struggled slightly beneath the log. She felt abandoned. Her team mates did not come in search of her though she doubted they would anyways. Orochimaru hadn't contacted her or even tried to. She would've felt it in her cursed seal. Suddenly she wasn't alone. She struggled to look into the darkness of the night to make out who was by her. She made out the figure quickly. A pack of wolves stalked their way up barring their teeth. They were hungry. Tayuya felt her face become wet. She suddenly realized she was crying. Was this how it was going to end for her. Alone in a forest trapped between a few trees food for mutts? She closed her eyes as she heard them get closer.

"Just fucking kill me!" She screamed into the night, "I've got to be the most unlucky girl in this whole fucking world! Beaten by a bitch with a fan and turned into dog food!" She tried to sound aggressive to scare off the dogs but couldn't even sound like her usual mean self. Instead her voice came out as a helpless sob. Soon she could feel the tongue of a wolf tasting her blood. It growled and bit into her arm. Suddenly it yelped and she heard the wolves grow rabid in their growling. She opened her eyes. The wolf who had bit her had an arrow in it's neck and lay kicking. Another wolf lunged at her but a huge object collided into it breaking it's neck. The object leapt up from the corpse of the dead wolf. Only four more wolves remained. She tried to make out the figure that was saving her life and a stray beam of moonlight poking through the trees aided her. It was an abnormally large bull dog. It growled it's warning at teh wolves who charged forward not willing to let the scru,ptious meal go so easily. The bull dog proved to be more powerful than the wolves expected tackling one of the wolves in mid flight and crushing its head with his powerful jaw. The last three wolves yelped suddenly and fell to the ground twitching each with an arrow in its head.

"Good boy Buster!" came a male voice. Tayuya groaned. Was she now at the mercy of some strange man and his mutt. She shuddered at the mental image of being raped by some man and then eaten by an ugly dog. The dog barked and ran over to Tayuya and licked her face. A man soon showed up next to the dog. "What did you find boy?" the man asked the dog, "A friend of yours or something?" The man looked over the broken girl. He assessed her wounds. She was in horrible condition. Malnourished, bleeding, and broken. It was a miracle she was still alive and he was a man who believed in destiny.

"Leave me alone you stupid fucking dog!" She groaned and swung weakly at the dog. She connected but it was like a pebble bouncing off a stone wall. She was too weak to drive the mutt away. She began crying even more and soon blacked out again like she had been constantly doing the past four days she had been trapped under the trees.

"She gots a mouth on her eh boy?" the man murmured trying to budge the trees. He threw all his might into it and was rewarded with a little movement. "Well are you just gonna stand there you useless mutt?" the man questioned the dog. It barked and threw it's weight at the tree easily moving the large object. Soon enough the girl was freed from the weight of the massive tree. The man knelt next to the broken scarlet haired girl. "My my you poor thing you." The man gently wrapped his arms around the girl picking her up bridal style as gently as he possible could Tayuya stirred in his arms opening her eyes slightly.

"Put me down you perverted asshole," Tayuya managed to say weakly struggling slightly in his powerful arms. She cried out in searing pain.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you. Relax a little," the man said casually. Tayuya blacked out again.

* * *

Tayuya's eyes shot up, she was drenched in sweat and her head popped up from a pillow. She yelled and struggled. Soon two strong hands pushed her onto her back again. She was in so much pain. A man stood next to her. She could feel a softness under her. She was in some room. Tayuya was having trouble focusing.\

"I need you to open your mouth a little," the man said.

"Fuck you BAKA!" Tayuya said as loud as she could striking out with her arms. She ached so badly and a searing pain creased her forehead. The man gently pushed her arms down and pinched her nose. Tayuya struggled to keep her mouth shut but soon needed to breathe. She tried to force the mans hand away from her nose but couldn't. Her mouth opened wide and some disgusting liquid immediately poured into her mouth. She tried to spit but the man put a hand over her mouth. She struggled but the only way to breath was to swallow. She quickly did so and suddenly a numbness invaded her body easing her pain.

"Wha jou doo," Tayuya slirred her face feeling very numb. A feeling spreading through her body.

"You're gonna wanna pass out again," the man said, "This will still hurt even with the medicine. A lot." Tayuya felt paralyzed but felt no pain. The man's hands were on her legs. She thought he was being perverted but couldn't feel the hands due to numbness. Soon searing pain shot through the bones in her legs followed by loud cracks. The pain sent her into unconsciousness. The man shook his head.

"I am sorry," He murmured. He continued setting the bones in the girls legs. She still yelped in pain even in unconsciousness. The pain must have been surreal. Still he continued about his work. It was the only way to end her pain in the long run.

* * *

Tayuya breathed heavily. She tried to move but felt so tired. She cracked open her eyes. A blinding light filled her eyes. Her eyes struggled to adjust. The brightness was sunlight flooding in through the window.

"Where the fuck am I?" Tayuya asked aloud glancing around the room she was in. It seemed to be a fairly large room constructed of wooden logs. She was laying in a large bed. A horrible smell was filling her nostrils. She was disgusted when she realized it was her the smell of her own body. Her hair felt longer than before. She tried to remember what had happened and how she ended up in this strange place. Tayuya's lip quivered. She was freezing. She pulled a heavy blanket up a little more but it was not keeping her warm enough. Finally she made the connection, she had been laying in a forest pinned between trees when... A loud bark roused Tayuya from her thouights. She glanced around spotting a large bull dog standing next to the bed panting loudly. Soon a man burst through the door looking at her.

"Oh my god!" the man rushed over to the side of the bed, "How are you feeling? Can you speak?"

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?" Tayuya struggled in the bed. She felt weak but she wasn't in pain.

"Holy shit, she is actually speaking coherent sentences now Buster," the man said chuckling to his dog, "Maybe she will stay awake for good this time."

"Answer me you fucking idiot!" Tayuya yelled.

"My name is Kai Hei," the man began, "you are in my home."

Tayuya kicked off the blankets and sat up shivering. She looked the man up and down. He had extremely broad, muscular shoulders. His face turned red. Tayuya was about to ask what he was thinking when a draft swept over her body. She looked down at herself and shrieked. Tayuya was practically naked. Her breasts hung out for the world to see and the only piece of clothing she was wearing was her panties. Tayuya swung catching Kai in the jaw. It didn't phase him in the least but Tayuya folded her arms over her bare breasts.

"What have you done with me you fucking pervert," Tayuya screamed leaping to her feet. She took two steps before legs gave out and she began falling helplessly forward. Kai acted quickly throwing himself in front of Tayuya and catching her. She had thrown her arms forward in an attempt to catch herself and ended up pushing Kai into the the floor. Tayuya fell on top of Kai and the resulting position brought a haze to both of their faces as red a Tayuya's hair. Tayuya was laying on top of Kai her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, her nearly bare body pressed into his. Tayuya wanted to push herself up from Kai but at the same time didn't want to give him another peak at her breasts.

"Look, if you will let me explain I swear this will all make more sense," Kai asked. Tayuya didn't say anything her face still very red as she refused to relinquish her grasp on Kai in fear of baring her body to him again. "Look I found you in the forest, brought you home, and healed you up and that's it I swear!" Tayuya sensed no hint of deception and she would've noticed if there was having been trained by Orochimaru.

"To be honest I am surpised you could even take one step after the state your legs were in when I found you," Kai murmured still underneath Tayuya. He didn't want to push her off of him not sure how fragile her body was and also not wanting her to feel any more exposed and vulnerable then she already must.

"Well you had better find me some clothes you stupid fuck," Tayuya began, "Before my master finds me like this and kills you."

"Umm I don't think anyone is coming for you," Kai said. "If someone was they probably would've come picked you up a month ago when I found you," Kai explained. The sudden look of shock that came to Tayuya's face made him realize his error. She pushed up from him.

"A m-m-month? I have been here an entire fucking month!" Tayuya screamed at the figure squirming uncomfortable under her. Kai's face was turning red again. Tayuya realized her breasts were showing again grabbed Kai again forcing her body against his to hide her body from his view.

"I', s-sorry," Kai said still flushed. "I have been treating you for a month. Your wounds were extensive. The entire bone structure in both of your legs was completely mush and you were suffering from tons of wounds. When I was treating you, you lost consciousness and have been in and out of it for the past month. I have been getting you to eat and drink whenever I could even if I had to force you to, but for the past month you haven't said a single coherent thing since I brought you here until now." Kai explained the best he could. The girl was still quiet clutching him tightly.

"You stupid asshole," Tayuya whispered her voice cracking. She was crying Kai realized and he had no idea what to do. He just began stroking her bare back as she laid on top of him crying uncontrollably. That was it then, Tayuya realized. If it had been a month then Orochimaru really wasn't coming to get her. She was on her own.

"It's okay you're going to be fine," Kai began, "your legs are completely healed now, and you wounds are long since gone. I used a powerful dangerous healing concoction that is the reason of your coma. It was the only thing I could think of to save you. You're fine now though, please stop crying." Kai was saying whatever he could think of to try to comfort this beautiful mystery girl who lay on top of him drowning him in her tears. Soon she stopped crying and instantly became hot with anger again.

"Why the fuck am I naked asshole?" Tayuya screamed from on top of him striking him weakly.

"How else was I going to make sure I found all your wounds and healed you properly!" Kai snapped back, "I have been sleeping on the freezing cold ground for a whole fucking month, busting my ass feeding you, bringing you water, and gathering wood for the fire making sure you are comfortable and I don't even know your fucking name!"

A frown creased her face. Why would a complete stranger do this all for her? If there was one thing Tayuya was not used to it was kindness. Years in the service of an evil master shields you from things like kindness. Kai was frustrated as hell laying there on the floor with a mess of a girl laying on him. Suddenly she murmurred something else incohrent.

"What was that?" Kai asked angrily.

"I said my name is Tayuya you fucking meat head," Tayuya growled.

"Ta-yu-ya," Kai said slowly as if he couldn't believe the name. It was so pretty and just slid off the tongue so easily.

"Wow you are a meathead," Tayuya groaned snapping Kai from his thoughts.

"I would love to continue this conversation but, me not being a pervert didn't take you and bathe you and quite frankly after a month of not bathing, you smell," Kai explained. Tayuya's face turned scarlet like her hair at the comment. She was speechless as the sudden insult and couldn't think of a retort. "Why don't you let me take you to the bath tub and bring you some cleaning neccesities and make some breakfast. You must be absolutely starving." Tayuya opened her mouth to finally snap back a retort but the words caught in her throat as she felt herself being lifted from the ground by Kai. He lifted her up bridal style and began to carry her off in some unknown direction. Her face grew red when she realized her chest was exposed again and was about to slap Kai when she realized he wasn't looking at her at all. Kai was intent on his destination and was trying hard not to glance at the almost naked body. Soon enough they were in some fairly large room with a huge bathtub in the middle of it. Kai carried Tayuya over to the bath tub and sat her down on the lip of the stone tub with her back to the door to ensure he couldn't see her bare chest. She just sat there shivering as Kai turned the water on and steam began to flood the room as the large stone tub began to fill with steamy water. While the tub was filling Kai brought a towel, a washcloth, and a drawer from his dresser full of his clothes.

"I don't think anything I got will fit you so I brought my whole drawer. Maybe you will find something that works," Kai explained to Tayuya's back. She simply stared at him over her shoulder and he stood there staring back. Kai smiled, "what? He asked.

"Are you going to leave so I can bathe moron?" Tayuya asked. The question was like a venomous barb probing Kai's sudden cheerfulness and making him feel utterly stupid.

"Yes, sorry," Kai said lamely leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Tayuya removed her filthy painties, sighed, and lowered herself into the steaming water. The scorching water was a welcome feeling against the unusualy cold of the house and the steamy waters caressed her weary body. It felt so good to just lay there. She slowly scrubbed the dirt, and dried blood from her body. She had no idea how long she had gone without a good bath but this had to be the best bath she had ever had. Once she had finished scrubbing her body clean after what had seemed like an eternity she just layed there in the water letting her body soak it in.

Tayuya's eyes shot open. The water was cold and she suddenly realized she had fallen asleep. She had no idea how long she had slept but it must have been at least thirty minutes since the water had grown cold. She struggled to stand using her arms to support her body. She could barely stand and stepped out of the stone tub. She shivered uncontrollably. Tayuya could even see her breath it was so cold. She could hardly stand and sat down on the lip of the stone tub again picking up the towel and drying off her body as she sat there. She felt a little warmer when she was finished drying. A strange scent swam into her nose. It smelled like eggs, bacon, and sausage. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she realized she was starving. Who knows how long she had been without a decent meal. Tayuya had realized her body mass had lost a lot of muscle and was a little on the skinny side. Tayuya rumamged through the drawer Kai had left behind. She was hastily searching for something to wear so she could get something to eat and maybe stop freezing so much. Nothing fit so she compromised with herself finding a big soft shirt.

Kai finished cooking the breakfast his trusty bull dog sitting on the floor behind him tongue hanging out of his mouth like usual. Kai set the plates on the table and another on the floor. Buster, the bull dog, barked happily and began stuffing his face with tha bacon and sausage Kai just set on the floor for him.

"Help!" Tayuya called from the restroom. Kai rushed to the bathroom and opened the door to see a flushed Tayuya sitting on the lip of the tub. She was clad in one of his huge pajama shirts and that was it. It was large enough to cover her all the way to mid thigh. Kai like stated before has very broad shoulders so the shirt was rather large in that area and the collar of the shirt slipped off her right should and slipped down revealing none of Tayuya's personal parts but showing more of her delicate should than Kai could bear. He was blushing madly again. Seeing they girl he had cared for the past month finally clean took his breath away. She was way more beautiful than he first though and he just stood there his mouth wide open. Tayuya blushed under his gaze.

"Well are you going to feed me asshole?" Tayuya demanded.

"You're so beautiful," Kai murmurred. He hadn't meant to say it but couldn't stop himself either. Tayuya blushed under his gaze.

"Shut up stupid, I am hungry," Tayuya said. Kai snapped out of his stupor.

"I am sorry," Kair responded walking over to Tayuya and picking her up again bridal style, "let's get you fed. You must be absolutely starving!"

Tayuya was once again being whisked away by this strange man. She held onto him tightly. She had never felt so helpless before in her life. Nor had she ever been complimented or cared for. Tayuya wasn't sure she liked this treatment and began making a deal with herself. As soon as she was able to walk she was going to get as far from this Kai as possible. Tayuya gripped Kai even tighter. He was oddly warm and it felt good against the freezing cold of the cabin she was in. She layed her head again Kai's shoulder and gave in to her body's weakness allowing Kai to take care of her for now. There was a pitter patter of rain bouncing off the roof. Her mind was filled with Kai's voice singing humming 'Rain rain go away.'

* * *

A/N: So this is my first story in a while. A little weak I know but it has been a while. Let me know what you guys think please. I could use some inspiration to get back in the game so please review :)


	2. Ashes, Ashes

A/N: I wrote this last night in my bed and already have another chapter jotted down ready to go so please read and review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Scarlet Arrow**

**Ashes, Ashes**

Tayuya wasted no time stuffing her face when Kai placed the plate of steamy breakfast foods in front of her. In truth it was late in the evening but Kai was a bit of a breakfast person anyways. The speed and intensity with which Tayuya shoveled her food reminded Kai a lot of Buster, the bull dog. This made Kai glance to Buster who simply sat on the floor and shook his head in disbelief. No maybe not even Buster was that bad, but Kai couldn't blame Tayuya. The only food she had eaten from the past month was whatever mush he could stuff in her mouth during her brief waking moments. Tayuya's plate was soon completely clean of food and held her plate out for more. Kai piled the rest of the food on her plate having made a little more than he intended overcompensating for the presence of another mouth, or maybe not at the rate she was eating. Kai still hadn't even touched his own food yet. In truth it had been so long since he sat at that table that he had to wipe off huge chunks of dust that collected on the table and chairs. Tayuya sure enough cleaned her plate again and Kai simply held out his own untouched plate of food. Tayuya hesitated for a moment. Normally she would have take the food without thought but normally no one was nice enough to cook food for her so she wasn't sure if she should devour Kai's food as well but boy she was hungry.

"Take it," Kai insisted shoving the plate into Tayuya's hands. Tayuya was about to shove it back into Kai's hands but her stomach grumbled loudly in protest to her mind. That was all it took for Tayuya to begin devouring the last of the food. After she had cleaned that plate her stomach was satisfied and quieted down to digest the generous and delicious meal. Tayuya feeling unnaturally well jumped to her feet. She was not rewarded feeling her knees buckle under her weight, sending Kai scrambling to save her face from imminent destruction. This time he managed to save her from completely falling and caught her before she even really fell. If some random stranger had decided to peek in the window at that moment it would look as if the two were simply sharing a loving hug.

"You have got to be careful Tayuya," Kai explained, "your legs have only just recently finished healing and you haven't walked in a little over a month." Emotions surged through Tayuya at her inability to walk and she felt her sudden outburst bubbling up from the bottom of her gut.

"Let go of me you fucktard. If I don't report back to Orochimaru soon he is gonna have my head!" Tayuya yelled complimenting her outburst with an impulsive smack as hard as she possibly could, which wasn't very hard at all, across Kai's face. Suddenly she was falling and hit the wooden floor hard. "What the fuck? I said let go of me not drop-" The words caught in her throat when she saw Kai's eyes. They were completely black and the pupil glowed bright red almost like the point of a laser. Kai was groaning in pain and clutching his hip.

"You bitch!" Kai roared, "What have you done?" Steam began radiating from Kai's body and he ripped his own shirt off with amazing speed and intensity. Tayuya gasped in shock at the sight before her eyes. Jagged lines shot from his hip like a tattoo crawling across his body. Soon the tattoo popped out of his body taking the shape of barbed wire and it began wrapping around his torso extending from his hip where an intricate seal she recognized all too well lay. The seal was much like her own if a little older.

Buster barked loudly and rushed over to his companion's side growling at the cursed seal. The dog's eyes and fangs glowed scarlet red. The dog sank it's fangs into Kai's hip right over the cursed seal. Shortly thereafter the fiery barbed wire consuming Kai's body began to recede back into the cursed seal. When the entirety of the seal had retracted the bull dog released his grip leaving a blood streaked hip behind. Once the whole ordeal Kai rubbed the cursed seal absentmindedly, his body was still steaming.

Kai turned his attention to the girl at his feet. Red dots appeared on her chest like lasers from Kai's eyes, which in fact is accurate. Tayuya simply laid there pitifully staring up at the stranger in fear and shock. Kai brought his hand up into a fist as if he was about to strike Tayuya. She whimpered and tried to scramble away from Kai. He threw his fist at her in unexplainable rage letting out a vicious war cry. It came up short caught in the mouth of Buster. The red in Kai's eyes began to fade as they returned to normal. When he gazed upon the teary, fearful eyes of Tayuya it brought back painful memories.

_*Flashback*_

"Kill her!" a snakelike, venom filled voice demanded. Kai was standing over a helpless girl barbed wire wrapped around his entire body, laser eyes sighted in on her heart. Tears welled up in her fearful eyes. Kai had his bow equipped with an arrow notched and pulled back to his ear. It was aimed straight where his eyes were staring. For some reason some inner force stayed his hand preventing him from releasing the glowing red arrow, and with it the young girl's life.

"Let go of those damn feelings of yours Kai!" Orochimaru growled. Kai showed no intention of obliging so Orochimaru simply shook his head in disappointment. "Fine, then. Another perk to that mark is my ability to control you," Orochimaru cackled. Kai felt an incredible surge in his power and then a loss of control over his body. Insurmountable rage assumed complete control of his mind. Kai released the arrow and the girl screamed.

_*End Flashback*_

"Please don't hit me," Tayuya begged crying and clutching Kai's feet, "I am so sorry master. It won't happen again I promise, just please don't hurt me." The girl at Kai's feet was experiencing her own flashback.

_*Flashback*_

Tayuya clutched the legs of her master, Orochimaru.

"What did I tell you about failure, Tayuya?" Orochimaru asked in rage. Her failure this time was simply making his coffee wrong but that didn't matter to the snake sanin. Failure was failure. Maybe she had made the coffee right actually and maybe he just wanted to beat her again? Suddenly Orochimaru smiled, he didn't really care.

"Pain retains you whore," Orochimaru cackled and began smacking the five year old scarlet haired girl. He beat her and beat her until she could feel the end of her life mere inches away… Again… When Orochimaru was finished he left a bloody sobbing mess on the ground. Tayuya sobbed realizing she would lose consciousness soon. Her last wandering thoughts were about Kabuto. Would he find her and heal her again or maybe just leave her there to finally die?

_*End Flashback*_

Tayuya clutched Kai's legs still only wearing his oversized shirt. Tears streamed down her face.

"Please stop beating me master," Tayuya begged to Kai who in her mind was Orochimaru. Kai suddenly overwhelmed with grief shook the bull dog's death grip from his hand and collapsing to his knees in front of Tayuya's whimpering form. She struggled against him as he gathered her up into his arms. Kai squeezed her gently trying to provide some sense of comfort and hopefully bring her back from nightmares he knew all too well.

"Shhh," Kai whispered into Tayuya's ear," It's alright. It's just a nightmare, everything is going to be okay." Tayuya began to calm down as she snapped out of her flashback. Fear still had a death grip on her spine and she all but climbed Kai looking for safety from her memories. Tayuya burst into tears again. "Shhh," Kai soothed picking the scarlet haired girl from the floor. She shivered uncontrollably in his arms, both from fear and the suddenly cold room. Kai wasted no time whisking her away to his bedroom and the bed she had spent all of her time in for the past month. Kai wrapped her slender body in a thick warm blanket.

"You know I made this blanket from the fur of the very wolves who tried to make you into dinner?" Kai commented softly trying to take her mind away from her memories. This did nothing to stop her tears.

"I failed him," Tayuya sobbed into Kai's chest, "I am nothing more than a worthless fucking cunt." More tears seemed to streak her face. She had spent more tears in front of Kai then she had in front of anyone except for maybe Orochimaru during his beatings.

"No Tayuya, you are not worthless. That is just Orochimaru's brainwashing doing the talking. You have to try to forget about him Tayuya, he is straight evil, and he obviously forgot about you. I wouldn't consider that a bad thing either," Kai soothed running his hand through her soft hair. Tayuya's gut flipped and flopped giving her the same feeling one would get from falling from a great height.

"Kai?" Tayuya asked. Kai locked his eyes to her deep brown eyes. "Promise me you won't let him hurt me." Tayuya looked so helpless folded up in his arms. Kai knew what she was feeling. Failure, betrayal, and the overwhelming fear of what her evil master would do to her when he found her.

"I promise," Kai vowed. As Tayuya stared into his blue-yellow eyes, she found a sense of understanding there she couldn't place and for some reason it brought her comfort, enough to stop the tears falling from her eyes. "Look you need some rest. You're still weak from your incident and have already overwhelmed yourself enough today," Kai explained laying her down on the bed, more or less tucking her in the same way he had been tucking her in for the past month. He finished with expertise and stood up looking down on her face. Tayuya's lip quivered and she started shivering again. She couldn't explain it but somehow she felt safer and warmer when Kai was there holding her. Kai had turned and was already to the door about to leave Tayuya in peace.

"Hey shithead," Tayuya called. Kai stopped and looked over his shoulder at the scarlet haired kunoichi. "Look, it's not that I am scared or anything. It's just really cold and I was wondering if you would mind sleeping in here with me tonight."

"Not scared only cold?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck," Tayuya cursed under her breath. She knew better than try too fool someone else who had obviously also had a lot of contact with her former master. Orochimaru taught her everything she knew and likely everything Kai knew as well. Including but not limited to lying. "Fine I am scared! Is that what you wanted to hear? You know what? Forget it! Just leave you fucking asshole, I don't care," Tayuya screamed rolling over so her back was facing the door. She was so mad, and felt so helpless at the same time. Suddenly the mattress shifted under her as weight was added. A strange warmth and calm flooded her body as she felt an arm touch her shoulder turning her over to face Kai. The broad shouldered man wrapped an arm around her when she was facing him and brought her close. Tayuya impulsively snuggled as deep as she could into Kai's body. There she found a sense of warmth, security, and a will to resist she couldn't imagine existing anywhere else. Soon Tayuya's eyelids grew heavy because, exhaustion weighed them down and overpowered her mind.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down and another one coming soon. Not to mention a fan already! Please leave comments :)


	3. Running Again

A/N: Well chapter 3 is up. Hope you enjoy. I know I did just writing it.

**The Scarlet Arrow**

**Chapter 3**

**Running Again**

**

* * *

**

The wind caught Tayuya's hair tossing it about as she ran through the woods. A man was chasing her and was hot on her tail. Tayuya knew he was fast and wondered how long she could keep away from him. _'If I can just make it to the beach, and then to my flute I might have a chance!' _Her mind raced with tension. The forest got brighter as she neared the beach where her salvation lay. The whole way Tayuya mentally scolded herself for having not brought her flute with her. _'How could I be so stupid?' _Suddenly the scarlet haired flute mistress broke the tree line sending leaves flying everywhere as she leaped in the air. She kicked her shows off just before she landed on the sand in a sprint. The soft sand squished between her toes as she made a bee line straight to her flute.

"Almost there!" Tayuya exclaimed finally spotting her flute lying peacefully in the center of a large grey blanket made of wolf fur. Fear had a death grip on her the man chasing her only seconds behind. As soon as her feet touched the soft gray fur of the blanket she dove for her flute. Just as her fingertips grazed the metal someone collided with her sending her spiraling away from the flute.

"NOOOO!" Tayuya shrieked. He had caught her… The man was strong and easily pinned Tayuya's arms to her sides. She struggled underneath him as he straddled her using his legs and weight to keep her arms to her sides and prevent her from getting up. Then he attacked. Tayuya bucked, kicked, and screamed. Nothing could prevent the relentless attack of the man's fingertips on her ticklish spots. Tayuya burst into laughter struggling wildly to break free of the strong man on top of her.

"Get off me asshole," Tayuya said almost breathless from laughing so hard. Tears of joy streaked her face. The man on her torso sat like a stone allowing her no respite in his attacks. Suddenly he stopped and took her by the chin forcing her to look up at him. She did her best to pout a little.

"Never," he whispered smiling and leaning down. As his lips brushed hers she found her opening and bucked with all of her might knocking the man on top of her off balance. Tayuya used the momentum to reverse the situation. "MMMMPPHH!" the man yelled muffled by the kiss. In just a couple of seconds it was Tayuya who was straddling the man. She had his arms pinned above his head with her own to prevent him from pushing her away. Finally Tayuya broke the kiss and gazed into the man's face. His short, blond, high and tight, hair had a little sand in it from the struggle. This however was not what captivated her. That trophy belonged to his eyes. It was a normal blue eye until you got to the center where what seemed like a sun surrounded the pupil.

"Oh no," the man struggling beneath her murmured weakly, "Now that you have me whatever are you going to do to me Tayuya-_chan_?" Tayuya smiled real big. She just loved it when he said her name like that, leaving a little extra emphasis on the suffix. Tayuya knew very well that the broad shouldered man could easily overpower her if he chose too but, none of that mattered at that moment.

"Whatever I want, Kai Hei-_kun_," Tayuya cooed once again capturing Kai's lips with her own. She couldn't help it and deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She darted her tongue back in forth in search of opposition which it soon found. Kai's tongue mashed against hers and intertwined with it. _'That's it!' _Tayuya thought, _'I can't take it anymore.' _Tayuya let Kai's pinned arms go as she began fumbling with the buttons on his trousers. Kai wasted no time either and soon enough his hands were trailing up the sound-nin's legs before gripping her nice firm butt through her black spandex pants. Tayuya let out a groan of ecstasy as she finally undid the last button and began to pull off Kai's trousers. Kai pulled his shirt off as Tayuya pulled his trousers off. In just a few seconds Kai was nude. Tayuya gasped at the sight laid out before her and began running her hands all over Kai's muscled torso.

Kai took advantage of her momentary shock and flipped Tayuya on to her back once again. He greedily pulled Tayuya's spandex trousers off actually literally ripping them off her but she didn't mind it one bit. All she knew is she wanted him. NO, **needed **him. She wasn't wearing any panties in the hopes that such a thing might happen and was glad to be rewarded. Kai positioned himself in between her legs his member pushing against her entrance. _'Are you ready?' _his eyes asked.

"I love you Kai Hei-kun," was all Tayuya could say.

"I love you too Tayuya-chan," Kai whispered back kissing Tayuya and pushing himself into her with a gentlemen's grace.

Light suddenly flooded Tayuya's eyes. She was breathing heavily as her eyes darted back and forth in confusion. '_DAMN IT!' _Tayuya mentally screamed. It was all just a dream and she didn't even get to finish. Tayuya sighed and tried to adjust her body a little only, she couldn't. She was lying on her side trapped between two very warm entities. Just when she was about to get alarm she could feel the short fur of a bull dog against her back confirmed by a deep, almost growling, snore. '_Just Buster,'_ Tayuya confirmed. Tayuya let her eyes do the searching for what was pressed against her front. As soon as her eyes confirmed her suspicions she immediately blushed. It was Kai and he was wearing nothing but black shorts.

Tayuya's face burned even hotter as she realized the situation she was stuck in. One of her arms and one of her legs were trapped beneath Kai because for some reason last night she fell asleep, glomped to him, with her arms wrapped around his torso, one under him, one over him, and her legs wrapped around his in a similar fashion to her arms. Now what really made the blood rush to her face and practically stream from her nose was this teeny tiny fact. Her bare sacred place was pressed against the bare flesh of Kai's thigh, since she was wearing nothing but his oversized shirt and absolutely nothing else, and the shirt was bunched up around her waist well over her hips. Not to mention she was still very excited from her dream, and the gorgeous, muscular, half naked man between her now trembling thighs. Tayuya struggled to adjust her position without waking Kai, because she just had no idea what she would do if he woke up and saw her in the condition she was. The only problem with this was her pinned arm, leg, and the heavy bull dog lying against her back. She couldn't adjust her position without the use of excessive force which would surely either wake the dog, Kai, and more than likely both of them. Tayuya half played with the idea of getting caught squirming and just jumping Kai's bones as soon as he woke up but quickly blushed the thought away.

Suddenly Tayuya realized a horrible truth. The more she struggled to break free the more her sacred spot rubbed against Kai's bare muscled legs. The more it rubbed against his thigh wetter it got, and the wetter it got the more she wanted to rub against his leg. Soon enough she wasn't even trying to free her limb. Her body's needs overpowered her mind and set it on a direct course to pleasureville. Kai stirred beneath Tayuya and she couldn't stop herself… '_So close!' _Her body roared reaching it's sudden climax increased by the excitement of getting caught. A loud moan escaped her lips. Kai stirred again at the sound and opened his eyes. Tayuya dropped her head onto his chest and tried to lie completely still lest she be caught. Kai lifted his head and looked down at the red hair draped over his chest and sighed rubbing one of his hands in her hair.

What Tayuya didn't know is he had been awake during the whole thing. At first he didn't know how to react to her struggling finding it funny, but when he figured out she was grinding against his thigh in ecstasy his mind blanked out and his face flushed. _'How is someone supposed to react to that?' _Kai asked himself. Too be honest he just wanted to hold Tayuya down and fuck her brains out, but was much too scared though he figured she would enjoy it far more than he himself did. Actually Kai had woken just prior to Tayuya murmuring, "I love you Kai Hei-kun." In her sleep. Kai decided ignorance was bliss and laid there until Tayuya started getting out of hand. From the current moistness on his thigh he realized that was because she was now thoroughly satisfied. Kai just laid there still in shock and soon began drifting off into a deep sleep once more.

Tayuya lie as still as possible with her head rested on Kai's chest during his full internal struggle. If she gazed upon his face and saw the reddish haze she may have discovered him. Hell, if she looked down to his shorts and saw the bulge she may have discovered his thoughts, but alas she was too frightened to do anything but keep her eyes shut petrified with fear. Soon Kai's heart stopped beating so quickly and fell into a steady, slow rhythm making Tayuya assume he had fallen back to sleep. Tayuya finally let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as relief flooded her system. After mentally scolding herself for such a reckless display she also noted that she completely depended on Kai for safety, food, and her very well being at the moment. Tayuya suddenly felt very relaxed both from the tension she released and from warmth of being pressed between to very warm beings. It helped that one was very sexy, but her mind couldn't dwell on this for very long because, Kai's heartbeat lulled the sound kunoichi into a deep slumber.

The next time she awoke was to something wet and slimy sliding across her face followed by a deep gruff voice saying, "Wake up you two love birds, we gotta go!" The voice was panicked and Tayuya slowly opened her eyes. Buster stood over her half on Kai's stomach. Tayuya could only stare at the dog wondering if she was dreaming or if he had really spoken to her.

"You two lazy," the dog grunted licking Kai's face this time until the blond stirred.

"Three more minutes pleaaassse!" Kai begged half awake.

"No can do," Buster replied, "I can smell a powerful chakra signature headed straight this way. More than likely Orochimaru seeing how your seal lashed out last night." Kai Jumped straight out of bed and began rummaging through his drawers.

"Is everything-," Kai was cut off by Buster already responding.

"Packed? Yes, now hurry up because we gotta go!" the bull dog insisted. The bull dog already knew the long list of things that were absolutely necessary when on the run and was a professional at packing in a hurry. Nothing would be forgotten that was essential. Kai pulled a woodland uniform from the drawers and threw a heavy deel, woolen pants, and Tayuya's undergarments, freshly washed, on to the bed next to her.

"Hurry up and put that on," Kai ordered taking his shorts off, sadly revealing boxers underneath, and pulling on the woodland trousers. "We have to be quick. If Orochimaru catches us… Well, you know better than anyone what he will do if he catches us."

"You can't be serious," Buster growled, "if we take her we won't stand a chance of outrunning Orochimaru. She can't even walk for Kami's sake!"

"Well we can't just leave her," Kai retorted calmly, "you know as well as anyone else with common sense what would happen to her if we did."

"Kami damn it Kai!" the bull dog roared, "Damsels in distress are going to be the end of you. She is dead weight! If we take her-"

"And what if we don't?" Kai demanded, "We may as well kill her ourselves…"

"Fine," the bull dog sighed, "we are wasting time. You two had better hurry the fuck up. I will be outside." With that the bull dog took off. Kai was already pulling on a green tee shirt, which was soon followed by a woodland blouse, and long brown socks.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Kai said still calm as ever to Tayuya who was still sitting on the bed in silence. "Your kimono was tattered beyond repair but I managed to salvage your undergarments."

"He is right you know," Tayuya said softly, "If you take me you won't stand a chance. I am just a worthless piece of shit."

"No you're not Tayuya," Kai insisted taking her hands into his own, "if you were worthless Orochimaru would've gotten rid of you a long time ago." Tayuya knew the logic was quite sound, but still she had failed in battle which made her feel really worthless.

"Don't be stupid," Tayuya stated firmer than before, "just leave me here and make a run for it!"

"No," Kai said matching her firmness.

"Well I am not going with you shithead and that's that!" Tayuya seethed.

"The fact is Tayuya, if I leave you that is like me killing you with my own hands-" Kai began. Tayuya would have none of it and cut him off promptly.

"And if you take me then it's like me killing you with my own hands," Tayuya said volume slowly increasing, "and I don't want your disgusting blood on my hands you fucking asshole. So stop being a jackass and just leave!"

"Well," Kai said calmly, "You can't walk and you can't fight, which means you can't stop me from taking you," Kai picked up the clothes he got out for her, "so it would behoove you to just shut up, get dressed, and follow my lead, or I will dress you myself and take you anyways." Kai emphasized his point by throwing the clothes into Tayuya's lap.

"Fine," Tayuya sighed in defeat, "have it your way shithead but, I refuse to get dressed in front of you." Kai smiled and nodded grabbing his boots and boot bands and walking to the door.

"Just let me know if you need help or something," Kai said glancing over his shoulder at Tayuya. Tayuya was red with anger and embarrassment at the suggestion she couldn't get dressed by herself. She dramatically pointed at the door causing Kai to simply chuckle and leave. Outside the door Kai was lost in thought and worry. The situation was serious. He pulled his combat boots on tying recon knots, and began blousing his trousers over his boots utilizing the boot bands. Once he was finished he just sat down and thought. Everything hinged on how busy Orochimaru was this week. If he was just complacent and bored he would track Kai down himself which carrying Tayuya as dead weight would be the end of him. If Orochimaru was busy, then maybe, just maybe, they stood a chance. Kai prayed to the sky father Orichimarue was busy. Kai hated snakes…

Tayuya had successfully put on her undergarments and thick brown deel on but was having quite a bit of trouble with the trousers. For some reason her legs were just not listening to her and Tayuya groaned realizing she still had to put shoes on too. At this rate she would be there all day, and time wasn't exactly on her side. Tayuya sighed in defeat.

"Kai," Tayuya called angrily. Sure enough the door opened a little, "I need some assistance." Several moments passed by. "Well hurry up shithead we haven't got all day!" On that note Kai opened the door took one look at Tayuya and his face surged with blood. Tayuya was sitting on his bed with her deel open, wearing only a bra and boy shorts underneath. Both undergarments were the same color as her hair, and quite lacy. Tayuya had bought them wanting to feel sexy. She liked feeling sexy. Tayuya thought maybe it was a bad idea though considering the situation she was in at the moment.

"Well are you just going to stand there drooling or are you going to help me?" Tayuya asked seductively hoping to make Kai ever more uncomfortable. Tayuya looked Kai up and down her own jaw dropped a little and her face flushed this time as she saw the bulge forming in his trousers. In fact, her face was now matching her hair and undergarments. '_You know. Maybe I don't regret buying these.' _The two just stared at each other open mouthed for several moments, neither of them willing to break the ice. Tension was so thick in the air it could have been cut with a knife. Kai snapped out of it and approached the bed. As he stood in front of Tayuya she reached her arms up and draped them over the back of Kai's neck. In his mind Kai wanted to just take her right there on the bed, but there just wasn't the time. Kai regrettably picked up the trousers from the bed and started slipping them over Tayuya's feet.

Tayuya's bust was mere centimeters away from Kai's face and his hot breath on her breasts sent shivers down her spine. Kai mentally cursed. He just wanted to take them in his mouth and suckle on them. Kai slowly pulled the trousers up as far as he could, his hands trembling the whole way. They stood as one Tayuya relying heavily on her upper body strength and Kai to stand. Kai pulled the trousers the rest of the way up and as his hands rubbed their way up her rear Tayuya gasped a little causing her eyes to lock with Kai's. Their lips with exactly five millimeters away from each others and Tayuya's lip quivered a little. Both of them wanted nothing more in the world then to feel the others lips on their own, and yet both of them thought the other would hate it. Kai secured the pants around her waste tying the built in sash and then proceeded to close her deel and secure it with a sash as well. Kai sat Tayuya down gently on the bed and slipped her shoes onto her feet.

Both of them immediately regretted not taking advantage of the situation and kissing each other in a frenzy that might be both Tayuya's first kiss as well as both of theirs last kiss. As soon as Kai finished the task at hand he wrapped Tayuya up in the blanket he made for her. Kai enjoyed crafting and had also made something else for her though he still hoped for it to be a gift.

"Are you ready to go?" Kai finally asked. Tayuya held her arms in the air to signal him to pick her up. He lifted her bridal style and off they went.

* * *

A/N: Well did you enjoy? Let me know what you think. Chapter 4 is in the process of being made but still far from finished. Review!


	4. Internal Turmoil

A/N: Yet another exciting chapter I am adding to the series. This one has been somewhat inspired by some real life events that took place last night and also is just inspired by amazingness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**"The Scarlet Arrow"**

**Chapter 4**

**Almost**

Tayuya shivered a little and snuggled up against Kai tighter than she would have thought possible before today, in the hopes of warming up or at least maintaining a little og her own warmth. Kai was in full sprint across the barren, frozen tundra known as the Land of Ice. The constant sub zero temperatures were dwarfed by the thoughtful warm clothing and the toasty blanket Kai had protected Tayuya with. The only thing that was actually discomforting Tayuya at the moment was the wind. The cold wind of a land offering no protection against weather cut straight into her bone like being stabbed with an icicle. It unnerved Tayuya and pissed her off which wasn't very hard in the first place.

"This wind fucking kills," Tayuya managed to state before regretting to speak altogether. Every breath she took brought more frosty air into her lungs. Tayuya gazed into Kai's face. The man seemed completely uneffected by the weather even though he was not as thickly bound as she was. His eyes seemed fixed on some distant location hidden by sheer distance. Tayuya's eyes stopped at Kai's lips. Her own lip quivered again, not from the cold but, from the urge to kiss Kai's lips. Tayuya grew even angrier at her inability to control her bodies urges or even think of anything else but Kai. Kai finally tore his eyes off the unknown distance and looked down upon Tayuya's face. Her lips quivered slightly and Kai fought the urge to kiss her. Kai knew how bad the weather must seem to the young sound-nin.

"If you bury your face in my neck it will keep your face warmer," Kai offered. Tayuya quickly listened if only for the sake of easing her own suffering at the hands of the ruthless weather. She placed her face close to Kai's neck immediately easing some of her suffering. Finally she completely pressed her face into his neck and suddenly didn't feel the bite of the wind quite so harshly. Kai's pleasant aromas filled Tayuya's nose bringing her a sense of calm still foreign to Tayuya's normally hate and rage filled mind. The soft gentle nuzzling of Tayuya in Kai's neck sent pleasant warm tingling sensations down his spine causing him to cover in goosebumps and smile widely. Kai didn't attempt to hide his smile with Tayuya buried so far into his neck anyways.

"So what is with you?" Tayuya asked, "This weather seems to have absolutely no effect on you."

"Where I come from such harsh weather is normal so I guess you can say I am both used to it and feel a little more at home in it," Kai responded. If anything Kai was known for being amongst Orochimaru's most talkative and open employees. Perhaps Tayuya was intrigued by how open Kai was, and planned to learn as much as he would divulge. With so many question swirling through her mind Tayuya decided her normal headstrong approach would be sufficient. Afterall she was never one to tread lightly around emotions before, why start now?

"Where did you grow up then?" Tayuya asked nuzzling into Kai's neck subconsciously. She felt so damn warm and safe with the broad shouldered man.

"In a land far away from here across the great ocean. This place we called the great plain, because well, it was just that. Just a huge frozen plain, inhabited by hundreds of nomadic tribes. We lived off the herds and grew strong combatting whatever tribes we could find at any given moment," Kai more or less babbled on like a girl when he talked and Tayuya, being a bit of a tomboy, didn't mind this at all. Instead she just lay against him and listened.

"Damn, if all you guys did was fight all the time I bet there are some fucking bad ass ninja out there on this 'Great Plain'," Tayuya commented trying to imagine what the world she grew up in would be like if all they did was fight since the day they could perform a jutsu. She was sure people wouldn't be getting pushed around by Orochimaru quite so much.

"Yes, there are many great warriors back where I come from," Kai chuckled," but I am the first ninja I know of from the Great Plain." Kai had stopped talking for a few moments and Tayuya pinched his chest softly. "Hmmm," Kai asked.

"Well keep explaining shithead. If you are going to insist on carrying me all damn day I will be entertained," Tayuya made clear.

"Alright alright, just not many people want to hear me babble on about stupid shit so I try to refrain from doing just that," Kai explained.

"Well it's not like I have anything to do all day but listen to your cry baby childhood stories," Tayuya teased and immediately regretted doing so. She hated when she called Kai a bad name, and when she cussed excessively in front of him, and she especially hated making hurtful comments towards him, but she was just so used to being that way it was as natural as blinking to her. Tayuya grew angry with herself again. _'I never cared a thing about what I said in front of anyone, or cared what the thought about me. And I know for sure I did not give a fuck about what people thought about the way I dressed, and looked. I have never fucking used make up. Just... When I am in front of Kai it's different. I just want him to notice me. I want him to like the way I look, smell, feel. I want him to touch me, hold me, and fuck I wanna kiss him so damn bad. I just- I- I want... I want him to like me I think... Why him? Why now?' _Tayuya was lost in a torrent of emotions and thoughts. Tayuya was also quickly losing patience with herself and her feelings. Tayuya pinched Kai's chest angrily signalling him to continnue along with his story. As Kai felt Tayuya pinch his chest he realized what she must want and began to half wonder if the foul mouthed, scarlet haired, beautiful Sound princess was already training him to her liking. Kai wouldn't mind even if she was.

"All the great warriors here in your land are powerful shinobi and use chakra based abilities as their weapons. Back home on the plains no one uses chakra. Hell most don't even know what it is. It took me a while to feel it myself when I head about it. Instead our battles were fought on horseback and our weapons were our composite bows, and broad swords," Kai explained never once losing Tayuya's attention though he was unaware she was hinging on every word that left his mouth.

"What kind of things did you primitive tribes people fight over?" Tayuya asked once again cringing as she uttered yet another small insult. Suddenly she wondered if anyone had ever liked her. Tayuya was having trouble even liking herself at the moment.

"Same thing anyone fights over I guess. Power, wealth, and women," Kai stated. He really didn't mind Tayuya's foul mouth because it meant she spoke honestly and that made him feel great when he was talking to her. "We didn't value that worthless, soft, shiny metal you civilized cultures find so precious. Our wealth we valued were horses. The richest ma was the man with the most, fastest, purest, strongest bred horses. The tribes practically live in the saddle, learning to ride as soon as you can walk. When we fought over women it was a little different as well. Where I come from women are not respected as greatly as they are in your land. Where I am from it was traditional to steal your wife from another tribe and make her your own."

"Oh really? You must have had lots of pretty wives," Tayuya teased, this time purely playfully.

"Nope, I have never actually touched a woman before. I have always been more focused on my archery. It's custom where I come from to be able to hit a target dead center at full gallop from one hundred or more yards away. I could do it sitting backwards on the horse blindfolded," Kai boasted cheerfully, trying to impress Tayuya a little bit.

"Never touched a woman before?" Tayuya mentally did a back flip while shrieking a girly shriek that girls shriek when something amazing happens to them. "So you didn't have a family back home or something?" Tayuya asked. Ususally this answer that came to this question brought thousands of tears and hours of heartache to any of those who served under Orochimaru's employment, and Tayuya was preparing herself to help Kai cope with whatever would come their way. Then Kai tilted his head back and began laughing catching Tayuya off guard.

"Well my father died to another tribe when I was just a boy, leaving my mother, my three brothers, my little sister, and I on our own. We got by though. My brothers and I were always fighting over who was the best archer, who was the fastest, and who rode the hardest," Kai said smiling widely and blood raced through his veins at the very memory of his crazy childhood.

"How the hell did you end up here then?" Tayuya asked confused suddenly, but feeling happy for Kai that he didn't have the usual dark lonely past the people in the snake lord's service usually boasted.

"Well I was riding the coast one day and I saw this huge tree with one massive white leaf floating in the water with tons of little people crawling all over it like ants. I was naturally fascinated by the foreign object and I decided to follow it along the coast until it got stuck on the shore. Some people got off of it. Well I talked to the people who got off the strange vessel, and they said they were powerful shinobi from a powerful village name Kirigakure, and they came to trade with us and increase both our wealth. I saw they had no horses to trade me and when they showed me their soft shiny metal I laughed in their faces confusing the hell out of them. Well I thought I could help them and I was itching to see where these strange people came from so I asked if they would take me with them in their voyages and let me visit their homeland. They took me on their floating tree and I came here. I trained to be a shinobi as soon as I got here and Orochimaru fround me shortly after that," Kai seemed rather thoughtful after the last comment and began staring off into the distance. After several minute he seemed to rejoin the world of the living and realized he hadn't been hearing much of anything.

"-it head?" Tayuya finished. Kai caught none of what she had said.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was kind of spacing out back there," Kai admitted.

"You seem to be kind of distant sometimes shithead," Tayuya randomly said, "if you want to talk about what happened between Orochimaru and you I would understand. I know what you must have gone through in service to him. Afterall I was in his service as well."

"That's okay Rosuto," Kai said. Tayuya's eyes shot wide open. _HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW MY LAST NAME?_ How did he know? She could not possibly remember telling him her last name. Tayuya never even told any of the Sound Five her last name. She was sure Kabuto didn't even know her last name. Tayuya calmed herself down quickly. She was just going to play it cool and pretend she hadn't heard that. She must just be hearing things she thought to herself. Tayuya did resolve to be a lot more cautious around Kai though. The man was still very mysterious to her. It was just time for her to start playing it smart and using her head a little bit more to try to figure this guy out. For some reason she realized she was much more aloof and out of control around Kai.

"What about you? What is your story?" Kai asked. He obviously hadn't noticed the slip of the tongue that had just occurred. Tayuya quickly and strategically decided to forget the incident. Afterall she may have just said it during one of her random waking moments when he was still treating her. How was she to know? Still Kai could also know much more than he let on.

"Well I was with my family until the age of eight. I enjoyed music very much and wanted to be a professional musician for a while. Orochimaru heard me playing a song on my flute and stopped to have a listen. He offered me a place in his village saying I would be very much appreciated for my skill. I honestly knew he was bad news. I could just feel it in my bones... The little ones..." Tayuya was going to keep talking about it but the words were getting caught in her throat all of a sudden. Her emotions began surging to the surface at the mention of the worst day in her life. "I told him no, I was fine and my family would miss me. He told me to meet him in his hotel room if I changed my mind... When I went home that day-" Tears welled up in Tayuya's eyes and Kai could feel the moisture touch his neck. Just when Tayuya had steeled herself that she thought she would not burst out crying, Kai embraced her tighter and began stroking a hand through her hair. That was enough to send Tayuya over the edge and the massive surge of emotions suddenly became this insurmountable omnipotent force bent on surfacing and showing to the world how she felt. There was just no stopping it now.

"You shithead," Tayuya whispered gently in that sad voice people get when they say something as soon as they start crying. Tears swarmed over her face soaking Kai's neck as they did so. Tayuya cried softly in Kai's arms as if she were afraid someone would hear her crying and do something about it. Probably just another survival instinct she had learned in Orochimaru's _care_.

"My whole family had been slaughtered. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and went to Orochimarue and he told me he would give me the power to seek vengeance on the person who killed my family. He gave me my curse mark and I pledged myself to his service," Tayuya was sobbing uncontrollably, "I did so many horrible things for him in my quest for vengeance," Every tear that landed on Kai's skin caused him to flinch a little. Tayuya's tears seemed to crash around him and crush his own heart and emotions. A little voice cried out from inside him but Kai dropped the hammer and crushed it dead along with all of his surging emotions. Kai knew he had to try to close the floodgate that he had opened inside of Tayuya so he stopped his running and found a nice little out of the way place to sit down. So he did sit down and scooped Tayuya up into his lap and held her tighter still.

"You're going to be okay. I am so sorry about what happened. I promise you I won't let Orochimaru find or hurt you ever again," Kai said running his hand through Tayuya's hair over and over, occasionally wiping some tears from the Sound-nin's eyes.

Tayuya growled and began striking Kai's chest with flailing arms roaring in rage and grief. "I fucking hate you so much you fucking asshole! Everytime I am around you or you are touching me I just lose my emotions to you. Is it some jutsu you are using you sick fuck?" Kai just let her strike him. It hurt a little because she was definitely already getting her strength back but also just because her own sorrow deeply wounded Kai. Once her assault was over she cried even harder.

"I am sorry for being such a fucking cry baby," Tayuya said still crying heavily, "I just never have talked about this with anyone before." Tayuya didn't show a single sign of ending the water works anytime soon. She cried almost silently like she often did every night when she was alone in Otogakure. She couldn't remember a night not crying herself to sleep.

"Now I am even apologizing because of you shithead," Tayuya said in almost a whisper, tears still streaming down her face endlessly. Kai took her by the chin and raised her gaze to look into his own eyes. Her deep brown eyes were practically begging to be loved. Kai just didn't know how much longer he could resist Tayuya's pleading eyes. Tayuya herself didn't even realize how much her eyes were betraying her thoughts. Kai rubbed his hand against the side of Tayuya's face bringing upon her an overwhelming sense of calm.

"Tayuya, you are with me now. Together we will either live or die. You won't be alone anymore and you aren't amongst anyone who doesn't like you. _I _care about _you, _and _I _feel responsible for _you, _and most of all _I _want to protect _you," _Kai soothed. Tayuya had stopped crying and was just sitting in Kai's lap enjoying the feel of his comforting arms, staring into his deep strange eyes, feeling strangely comfortable under his powerful gaze. Tayuya's lip quivered again and her eyes once again began begging Kai to love her, and kiss her. Kai was ready to oblige and could no longer hold back his strong urge to have Tayuya. Kai leaned in to kiss her. Tayuya closed her eyes and pursed her lips in anticipation. What was about to happen felt so right to both of them. Their lips drew to a few millimeters apart.

"What are you two doing?" a voice growled. Buster the bulldog had caught up with them. Kai sighed and reluctantly pulled away and looked at the bulldog. "Now is not the time to be smooching on each other. We have to keep moving to keep ahead of ths guy. I have been doing some recon and I know this guy is not Orochimaru. The man tailing us is Khasar..." Buster said stoicly.

"Fuck!" Kai cursed instantly after the name Khasar was uttered.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked desperate to recapture Kai's attention.

"Khasar is an old aquaintence of mine. He is very fast and I have no doubt he will catch up to us before we are able to reach the village. Worse off than that if he catches us we are dead. This guy knows all my moves and he is naturally my exact weakness and he knows it. Why wouldn't Orochimaru choose him?" Kai immediately picked Tayuya back up and took off across the barren terrain once more.

"I laid out several decoy tracks and I have also laid a few traps along our tracks and I tried to hide our real track as best as possible. I would give him maybe a day before he catches up with us," Buster explained. The bull dog hasn't been with them during the journey until now because he had been busy doing as he had mentioned and he also looked quite tired. He had been working at breakneck speed the whole day. Tayuya once again felt worthless and just buried her face in Kai's neck to both feel warmer and hide her shame. Kai was back to running at some unknown object far off past the line of sight. It would be an impossible race to win, but deep down inside. Kai would never let Tayuya get hurt.

* * *

A/N: Well that's another chapter. :) Inspired by real life events and well today has been a good birthday for me lulz. I hope to update again soon. Maybe some comments would help? I mean it is my birthday. :P


	5. Blizzard

A/N: Fixed some random spelling mistakes in my previous chapters. Yeah I know, been a bit since I updated a this story but I'm not like some of you motivators updating your stories on like your birthday, Christmas, new years, and shit. I'm not here to judge though. It's cool.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Scarlet Arrow**

**Chapter 5**

**Blizzard**

The running had continued through the day and into the next night. Kai seemed quite tense however and so did Buster. To make matters worse it was extremely dark and the moon was blocked by heavy clouds. Buster took a glance at Kai and the two locked eyes for a moment before nodding. Kai immediately set off in a different direction at a bit of a slower pace.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked caught up in the nervousness finally.

"A blizzard is coming. It is about to get very cold really quickly, we are miles away from any village still, and Khasar is less than a mile behind us. He is likely trying to find shelter as well and as good of a chance to escape as that is the chances are the blizzard will kill us if we try. So right now I am just trying to find some sort of shelter," Kai responded, his eyes frantically scanning for shelter.

"Why are you so worried about this Khasar ass?" Tayuya suddenly blurted.

"I've seen him put down eight shinobi from Kiri in one go," Kai explained, "He is much stronger than I am and in melee combat I have never seen anyone beat him..." Tayuya sighed a little in defeat. Then she was still going to die it seemed. It was a shame really. She really wanted to know more about Kai. She wanted to know everything and she couldn't fathom why. He was so open yet extremely mysterious as well.

"Well thanks for bringing me back to life so I could die again asshole," Tayuya almost growled. Kai didn't respond back to her and changed directions again. Soon enough the blizzard started. A little bit of snow quickly turned into a lot of snow. The wind picked up and temperatures dropped dramatically. The combination of wind and snow made it impossible to see a few feet away. Tayuya started shivering. The warm blanket and clothing did nothing to hold back the cold at this point. Kai had started shivering as well and slowing down a bit.

Several minutes passed by and Tayuya simply sat there shivering unsure of what to say. Soon Kai whispered something unintelligible because he was shivering so much. Tayuya spotted what he was mumbling about. There was large crack in the earth on the ground by him and he stopped to investigate. The crack was not real deep so Kai began walking down the wall into the crack and soon enough he found a little alcove in the wall and ducked into it with Tayuya. The alcove was not big enough for the pit bull to fit in as well but Buster found a nearby alcove and dipped into that one. His fur was still managing to keep him warm at this point.

Kai set Tayuya down. It was warmer in this convenient little crack than outside but it was still freezing cold. Especially with the sudden loss of the body heat. Tayuya threw herself back into Kai's arms almost immediately and he hugged her real tight. They simply stood there for a minute enjoying the amazing hug. Kai smiled but the weariness of almost two days of running straight showed heavily in his eyes. Tayuya smiled a little bit.

"You need rest Kai," Tayuya said looking into his eyes. A huge smile spread across his face.

"You used my name," Kai said his smile still growing. Tayuya blushed for a second her lip quivering again but not from cold. Kai gave her a gentle squeeze and laid down up against the wall. Tayuya tired of losing opportunities laid down next to Kai and looked at Kai. His eyes were already closed. Tayuya snuggled up against him real tight.

"Kai?" Tayuya whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?" Kai responded sleepily.

"We are probably going to die tomorrow right?" Tayuya asked.

"Unfortunately," Kai responded opening his eyes and looking at Tayuya. She stared back into his eyes lip still quivering. She couldn't hold back anymore. It was frustrating her too much. She grabbed Kai on both sides of his head and gave him a long overdue kiss. Kai did not resist and instead wrapped his arms around Tayuya and drew her closer. It was a simple kiss that neither of them wanted to break. When they did finally break from the kiss and stared into each others eyes the both blushed a little but neither shied away from the other. It just felt too right.

"You know that may be or last kiss we ever have again?" Tayuya asked with a slight smile on her face.

"No, this one might be though," Kai said drawing Tayuya into another kiss and this time deepening the kiss and letting loose. They both laid there cuddling and kissing enjoying each others company. The moment was perfect and the cold was forgotten. When they finished kissing they just laid in each other's arms for quite some time before they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Kai was the first to wake, but unfortunately it was not peacefully. Buster was standing just outside the alcove and he looked very alert. Kai had woken up because he felt a presence nearby. Kai immediately slid from Tayuya's arms and strung his composite bow. Tayuya quickly awoke due to the sudden cold that flooded her with the absence of her warm companion.

"Kai?" Tayuya asked still blurry eyed.

"Tayuya, stay here. Khasar doesn't know I am traveling with you so chances are if you stay here you will at least live," Kai said without emotion. He had a cold face that was prepared to fight to the death. Without letting Tayuya say a thing he jumped from the alcove and quickly ascended the crack making it to the surface. He could hear Tayuya's voice in the background but could not make out the words and had decided not to try lest it ruin his determination.

Back in the alcove tears welled up in Tayuya's eyes. Buster had not left yet and instead jumped into the alcove and sat down next to Tayuya. He had a small pack on his back which he removed with his mouth and set it by Tayuya.

"That is our supplies. You probably won't see us again but that will get you by. Keep heading Northwest and in about two days and you will hit a village. There is also a gift in there I think Kai was going to give you. Good luck Tayuya," Buster said before joining his master on the surface. Tayuya just curled up in the wolf blanket and cried. Why couldn't she ever get a break from the pain? Practically a slave to Orochimaru. She had never been able to keep friends. She had never had anything and finally she thought she found something here with Kai and now he was leaving and was likely about to die. Tayuya almost couldn't stand it. Her chest burned like it never had before. It was a pain she could almost not comprehend. A pain she hadn't felt since her family was killed. It felt like everything she cared about was once again about to be stripped from her.

On the surface Kai stared across the tundra. A figure was fast approaching and the identity of the man was unmistakable. Clad in a Gothic style armor with spikes protruding from it. It was Khasar. Kai took his bow and notched an arrow pointing it in an arc that would invariably hit Khasar he loosed. The arrow arced through the air, glowed for a second, and vanished. A few second later Khasar swatted the arrow from the sky with a kunai never once losing his pace. Kai's hidden arrow was a long shot but oh how things would have been simpler if Khasar knew nothing of it. The fact was Khasar was well aware of all Kai's moves and how best to deal with them as well.

Kai ranged his target real quick and began firing a multitude of hidden arrows in the hopes Khasar would miss one but Khasar skillfully evaded each arrow. As Khasar closed the distance Kai changed stances and began using one more suited to fighting at a closer range and began releasing simple arrows to deter Khasar and keep him at bay while he tried to figure out a strategy. Truth be told Kai was trying to figure one out the entire time but was unable to because he knew nothing would work. Khasar was extremely powerful, determined, extremely fast, and a lethal close range fighter.

Kai being an experienced and intelligent shinobi began to run through his mental process first examining the terrain. Mostly frozen earth, completely barren, and generally featureless, but with the occasional crack likely from earth quakes. That would offer and advantage to Kai in the point that Khasar would be unable to hide from his bow, but also there was nothing to hinder Khasar's speed. The weather was extremely cold which would slow Khasar a little but would also slow Kai's ability to release arrows quickly as well as grasp his arrows. Next Kai took into consideration his enemy's complete set of abilities to his knowledge. Khasar needed to be within four feet to do any damage. His kenjutsu was solely melee weapons, he had no genjutsu ability, his ninjutsu was limited to close range attacks, and his taijutsu was flawless.

The real bitch was Khasar's kekkai genkai. Khasar had this unique power to grow in strength and speed as he was hurt. The more Kai had seen Khasar get cut or hit the faster and stronger Khasar got. Kai did not know the limit of that ability. With that Kai understood he needed to kill Khasar and quickly and absolutely avoid any melee combat especially since Kai had almost no taijutsu abilities.

Kai began unleashing arrow after arrow produced from thin air by his kekkai genkai. Khasar skillfully evaded each one. Kai began running while shooting arrows in order to keep distance between himself and Khasar but it was clear Khasar was much quicker as the space between the two closed. Suddenly Buster took to the field circling around Khasar causing him to slow a little. Buster had been Kai's deterrent. If the bull dog could sink his teeth into Khasar and immobilize him, then Kai would be able to easily finish off Khasar. Suddenly Khasar blew by Buster in an amazing burst of speed. Khasar was even faster than the bull dog and was well on his way to Kai. Kai began taking fistfuls of arrows and shooting small volleys at Khasar, but still Khasar's speed proved to be way to amazing and he was able to avoid every group of arrow shot at him.

Time was running out for Kai, in a matter of seconds Khasar would be upon him and Kai would be finished. Kai had one last chance, one last shot to seal Khasar. One he had to wait to fire until the last possible second when Khasar could no longer avoid his shot. Kai pulled a poison arrow from thin air and notched it in his bow and became very patient waiting for Khasar to hit the perfect range to be hit by Kai's arrow. As soon as the perfect moment was upon him Kai release the arrow but once again Khasar's speed was extremely surprising and he avoided the arrow almost. The arrow slightly nicked Khasar's right knee. Just enough to draw a little blood. The poison of the arrow would take a while to affect Khasar. Now was the big test. Staying alive long enough to take advantage of that.

Sure enough the small bit of pain enraged Khasar who swung wildly at Kai. Kai dodged a few attacks before getting caught by a punishing right hook knocking Kai down. Soon Khasar was upon him punishing him with brutal strikes. Kai managed to kick Khasar off him and ran several feet before once again being struck by Khasar. A wild volley of punches were exchanged between the two but Kai was unable to phase Khasar and Kai was being beat down. Soon Kai was unable to escape Khasar and every punch Khasar through landed with brutal power. Kai lay there on the ground being held down and struck over and over by Khasar. Khasar had the power to snap trees in half with his blows and the speed to level a forest in a week. Kai stood no chance against such a foe.

In the alcove the red head lay on the ground still crying and clutching her chest. The pain was unbearable but she tried to calm herself. She knew she did not want to live at this point. Still, a sudden spike of curiosity shot into Tayuya's mind. She wanted to know what the gift was Buster spoke of. She opened the scrolls that Buster had left and one caught her eye in particular because her name was on it. Tayuya unsealed the scroll and drew the object from it. A slender cylinder was inside. The cylinder was sold metal but Tayuya recognized such cylinders and her eyes lit up already. She uncapped the cylinder and looked inside. Sure enough it was her flute. Tayuya remembered it being cut in half but still Kai must have repaired it because the flute looked fine now. Tayuya tested it for a second and sure enough it played just fine. Tayuya smiled.

"Maybe I can still help Kai Hei-kun after all," Tayuya said and began attempting to stand. It was shaky at first and quite painful but her legs held. Tayuya took a couple steps and her legs seemed quite steady. "Yes," Tayuya decided, "I will do everything I can to help him." With that Tayuya began climbing from the alcove. It was quite a distance to the top but Tayuya was pushing herself as hard as she could go on her wobbly legs. She could hear the sounds of battle on the surface and knew she had to be quick.

Kai lay on the ground absorbing blow after blow. Khasar could have snapped his neck but chose to prolong the punishment. Buster came charging at him only to be struck away by a kick and sent flying a lengthy distance. Khasar resumed his striking of Kai. With that Khasar smile holding Kai by the neck.

"I have to admit. I am really enjoying killing you archer," Khasar said teeth showing. Kai remained expressionless. "I do have to go though so I am going to have to cut this short," Khasar said pulling a kunai out and holding it to Kai's throat. Suddenly Khasar was sent tumbling off of Kai. A huge figure was standing next to Kai flanked by two more figures. Kai managed to scramble to his feet. His face was bloody. He looked around trying to find the source and it was easily located on the barren tundra. A red haired Kunoichi stood on wobbly legs nearby. She held a flute to her lips and the three figures seem to respond to it. Kai made his way to Tayuya's side.

"What are you doing Tayuya!" Kai exclaimed, "He didn't know of you."

"Look shit head," Tayuya began, "I don't feel like living right now without a friend and you are my only friend so shut up and help me kill this guy." Kai merely nodded and began pulling another arrow.

Khasar tried to run right up to the two ninja but the three Doki easily blocked his path and struck out knocking Khasar away and enraging him further. Khasar moved with blinding speed straight past the Doki. Tayuya tried to react but she couldn't play fast enough for her Doki to get there in time. Kai notched another arrow and loosed it. Khasar tried to dodge but this one nicked him as well. Kai smiled widely.

"Seems like you are getting slower Khasar," Kai taunted unleashing several more. Khasar only able to dodge enough to avoid a direct hit but each one leaving a nick.

"What have you done?" Khasar groaned as the Doki caught up with him and began throwing him around like a rag doll.

"That arrow I hit your right knee with was dipped in a paralyzing poison. It has been slowing your every movement since it hit you. Your ability seems to be keeping it at bay, and now we will see for how long." Kai said.

Khasar groaned and struck out at the nearest Doki knocking it down and snapping it's spine in one fluid heavy strike. The other two Doki grabbed him and began beating him adding more power to Khasar. He threw another Doki off him, and struck the other in the head. By the time he had done that the first Doki was back again striking wildly as if he had never been hit.

"Those creations are amazing Tayuya," Kai said happily notching an arrow and aiming in on Khasar. Kai waited for the perfect moment, when Khasar was busy with all three Doki at once and unleashed his arrow. Khasar noticed it at the last minute and moved still catching the full force of the arrow in his right shoulder with a grunt. Kai shot another arrow shortly after but Khasar was alert now and fully dodge this one. Khasar was growing powerful for every blow that landed on him. Khasar took all three Doki at once and threw them far away and began running quickly at Tayuya. His speed wasn't like normal but it was still faster than both of the shinobi. Buster tried to intercept but one flick from Khasar at this point was enough to send the bull dog flying away. Khasar pulled back his fist prepared to knock Tayuya from her feet but Kai intercepted and shot an arrow at point blank range. Khasar did not attempt to dodge and took the arrow in the chest throwing his fist at Kai. It struck and Kai was sent tumbling away.

Khasar raised his fist to strike Tayuya next but was hardly able to raise it. He was practically rooted in place the poison finally taking its full affect. Tayuya smiled as she circled Khasar who was literally standing still.

"See what happens when you try to hurt my Kai-Kun, shithead," Tayuya asked rhetorically. The Doki all surround Khasar shortly thereafter. Kai soon showed back up as well. Tayuya smiled at Kai a little.

"He wasn't so tough," Tayuya said triumphantly.

"I didn't know you primary ability was so useful for keeping an enemy away from you," Kai responded.

"You never asked jerk," Tayuya replied softly walking up to Kai and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. After the kiss Kai merely smiled, drew another arrow and shot it into Khasar's chest killing him. Tayuya's Doki vanished and they just stood there smiling at each other briefly.

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful adventure," Kai responded softly.

A/N: So some tension was released there. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review.


	6. The Village Hidden by the Hail

**The Scarlet Arrow**

**Chapter 6**

**The Village Hidden by the Hail**

Tayuya felt ill at ease but was happy at the moment. She was currently walking next to Kai. Since the fight the two just walked side by side talking about all the little nothings. Mostly they discussed previous missions and techniques. Tayuya even ended up playing a harmless little tune for Kai. It had to have been at least half a day since the fight and they were making quite slow progress towards their goal but neither one seemed to mind. The village could wait now that there were no pressing concerns and there was no way she wanted to try to start running yet. Her legs were still a little wobbly and ached already. Kai had offered to carry her several times already but Tayuya wanted to strengthen her legs a little and she didn't want to feel weak in front of Kai. Tayuya giggled a little audibly at the thought. Kai wouldn't see her as weak she was sure.

"What's that giggle for?" Kai asked throwing a questioningly look at her. Tayuya pretended not to notice him and observed her surroundings a little. Snow was lightly falling as it had been all day. A real slow calming snow. The landscape was flat and white for miles in all directions. There were no birds or anything. It really was a peaceful if cruel place. Tayuya could somewhat see why he would choose here to hide from Orochimaru. After all, it had worked out for him until she came along. Still, everything was alright now and she had met someone amazing. Her heart thumped quickly in her chest as she remembered the ten delicious kisses they had shared that day. In her eyes there was nothing quite like it and she couldn't wait until the next one.

"Carry me," Tayuya demanded holding her arms up. Kai swooped her from her feet bridal style in a way that made her heart flutter. As soon as she was held tightly in his arms she once again nuzzled her face into Kai's neck this time planting white hot kisses randomly on his neck sending warm fuzzy sensations racing up and down his spine. The cold had been forgotten to the pair and they both eagerly enjoyed each others company and touch. Finally Tayuya wanted her next kiss and pulled her face from Kai's neck and looked up into her face. Of course Kai looked down right at her. Tayuya just let her lip quiver a little and the next thing she knew Kai was planting a sweet little kiss on her lips. The kiss was long and innocent.

Kai didn't know what this feeling was himself. He couldn't get Tayuya out of his mind. Her lips were so soft. They had their own taste that he found himself instantly addicted to unlike anything else he had ever had before. Kai wanted to just lay there with her and never stop kissing. At the same time Kai relished the fact that every kiss felt like it was centuries of pleasure and when they broke their kisses off they were still wanting more. Tayuya slowly broke the current kiss and Kai snapped back to reality simply smiling and looking down into her face. Kai examined his surroundings briefly and something felt off. He thought for just a second her saw something flicker in the distance. Goosebumps spread across his skin as he scanned intently on the horizon.

Kai looked to Buster. The dog seemed to be just hopping along next to him quietly enjoying walking the slow easy pace. Buster too seemed lulled by the terrain. Kai blinked and the instant his eyelids closed Kai thought he saw the shimmer again and his eyes shot back open but the light was gone. Or had it ever even been there? Kai was getting really nervous and began scanning his whole horizons. Tayuya seemed to pick up on Kai's sudden animosity.

"What's wrong Kai?" Tayuya asked looking into searching his phase for any information that could lead her to an answer. Kai simply shook his head but his eyes darted back and forth. Tayuya's ill feeling wrenched her gut again and now Tayuya began to grow nervous and her eyes darted across the barren tundra scanning for anything that could possibly be a threat. Nothing could immediately be registered but the foreboding feeling in Tayuya's gut wrenched harder. Suddenly Kai stopped and set Tayuya down on her feet. Tayuya stared up into Kai's eyes. Kai did not meet her gaze and stared off into the distance for a second.

"There is something I gotta do Tayuya," Kai said kneeling down and whispering something in the bull dogs ear. The bull dog glanced around briefly before looking at Tayuya and then at Kai. The dog seemed to agree to whatever was being said.

"Hey shithead," Tayuya said grabbing Kai's shoulder, "What's the matter?"

Kai gave her a real big smile, "Nothing is wrong. Buster is going to go ahead and take you along to the village. I have something I have to do real quick and I will catch up with you guys in a little bit okay?" Kai gave Tayuya an extra long kiss, that tasted rather strange, which only twisted the dagger of fear that was stuck in her gut up to the hilt. She knew something bad was going to happen and that somehow she had to let Kai do what he needed to do and pray to Kami she got to see him again. If he didn't catch up she would find him and drag him back.

Tayuya looked to Buster who had pulled a scroll out of his pouch and laid it in the snow. Buster also started growing in size until he was as big as a tiger. "Hope on little one." Buster laid down for a second and Tayuya climbed on his back and off they went. The bull dog walked slowly at first before slowly increasing pace. The bull dog let out a roar. Suddenly there were multiple clones of the bull dog and Tayuya and they all split in different directions. Tayuya got really nervous but suddenly felt a little woozy. Something was lulling her to sleep. Tayuya remembered the kiss she had with Kai just a few minutes earlier and cursed. The bitter taste must have been some sort of a sedative.

_1 Day Later:_

Tayuya felt something wet sliding across her face and slowly awoke to the dog licking her face again. As soon as her mind registered and remembered her last few thoughts before drifting to sleep she grew angry.

"What the hell was that for stupid mutt?" Tayuya demanded angrily.

"Kai knew you couldn't leave if you knew the truth so he decided secrecy was the best option. Believe me this is the only way and I completely trust Kai. Now snap out of it. Were are just outside of the village. Kai has a friend here he wants us to meet up with," Buster said explaining. As Tayuya sat up and looked around she realized they were like fifteen minutes away from some village that seemed to have sprung up straight from the ice.

"What truth?" Tayuya asked her voice almost a whisper dreading to know the real answer to her question.

"I will catch you up when I find Itsuki," Buster explained before walking towards the village. Tayuya shouted a sting of obscenities following her only source of information to what Kai was up to into the village. The village was marvelous. On the outside the short walls were made from solid ice it seemed yet shinobi walked the walls just find. Tayuya marveled at the intricate designs carved into it's surface and awed by the sheer size of the many walls of ice. It almost didn't seem possible. The village was not very large. I mean after all who would want to live in such a place. Two shinobi came running from the gate to intercept Tayuya and Buster. As they got closer it seemed they recognized the pit bull and slowed their pace.

"Welcome back to Araregakure no Sato (Village Hidden by the Hail)!" The shinobi seemed quite friendly, "Is Kai not with you?" They seemed concerned and shared a glance between the two glancing at Tayuya occasionally. "We didn't know he was seeing someone so beautiful. Well you are both most welcome in our small humble village." They both bowed and returned to their positions at the gate. Tayuya through a questioning look at Buster.

"Kai does a lot of work for the village and they has provided himself and the village with quite a hefty sum of money. He is friends with the Shimokage (Frost Shadow) as well," Buster said moving towards the village at an easy pace. After all there was no sense in hurrying along at this point. It was just another round of hurry up and wait with Kai. As the two entered the village Tayuya was amazed. Every house seemed to be well kept and rather large. Every one seemed to be wealthy and Tayuya could spot no poor in the streets as they made their way down what she believed to be the main road. Small shops were here and there and a couple of places to eat. Tayuya's stomach grumbled.

"How long was I asleep asshole?" Tayuya looked around the village. People seemed to give her a nasty look until they saw Buster and then would smile and wave to them both. The smiles were genuine like she wasn't a stranger when she was identified by her company.

"About a day," Buster replied which was received by one hell of a death glare, "Just long enough to get you here quietly."

"You better hurry up and get us to this friend of Kai's before I kick you in the face dumb mutt." Tayuya was seething in anger. Buster did not respond and simply kept walking. Soon enough they turned down a luxurious side street lined with street lights made of some strange black ice that shadows seemed to surge through. The street has several statues of shinobi all made from the same black ice. The shadows seemed to take form a face on the expressionless statue and almost add a personality to it. Tayuya shuddered as she walked down the street. Ice seemed to have taken a life of its own. Tayuya saw a piece of ice moving out of the corner of her eye. Tayuya gasped at what she saw. It was her own shadow but it was ice instead of a regular shadow. Tayuya looked around and realized that all the shadows were ice and the ice looked more like a shadow.

Soon they found themselves at this huge mansion that seemed to be made of a shadow frosted over. Shadows coursed inside of the walls almost seeming to watch her. As they walked up to the door it opened by itself and Buster simply walked up to the door as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Tayuya clutched her flute and stopped at the doorway unsure whether she wanted to enter or not. Buster realized this and looked back at her.

"You want to know what's going on right?" Buster asked looking at her. The doorway was just a massive coursing shadow hands reached out and scratched behind Buster's ear and the bull dog walked right inside disappearing into the shadow. Tayuya clutched her flute tightly and stepped into the shadow. She stepped into a different world on the other side. She gasped at what she saw. It was a completely open space extending for miles. She could see no end. Black snow fell from the sky but it felt nice and warm on her skin. A man made of the strange black ice walked up to her.

"The master is expecting you. Right this way please." the shadow said walking on in the endless snowing landscape. Tayuya saw movement again from the corner of her eye. She saw her shadow but it was actually in physical form standing beside her.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go see what happened to our lovely Kai-kun," Tayuya's shadow said. Tayuya herself was frozen in place. She had never experienced anything quite like this. "Sweetheart you need to relax her shadow said stepping behind her and massaging her shoulders with impossibly warm hands. The shadow knew just the spots to hit and suddenly Tayuya felt at ease. Buster and his shadow began walking after the greeter. Tayuya decided to follow. Kai would never put her in danger especially after everything he did to help her. After a few steps Tayuya's right leg gave out but her shadow was holding her up before she could even begin to follow. The shadow helped Tayuya walk forward. They seemed to be traveling at an impossibly fast pace or maybe the terrain around them was what was moving. It was impossible to tell.

Suddenly a desk of ice appeared as well as the greeter. Behind the desk a man sat busy with some paperwork. The man stood and walked over to Buster scratching behind his ear. Both the shadow Buster and the bull dog himself shuddered in what seemed like pure joy like they were both feeling the pleasure of the scratching.

"Welcome to my palace Tayuya and Buster," The man said. The greeter held out drinks with coursing black fluid inside. "Care for something to drink?" Tayuya was about to shake her head know when she felt herself reach out and take the cup. The coursing black shadow transformed into her favorite beverage. Whiskey on the rocks. Tayuya was shocked but held it to her lips and took a sip. The liquor went down perfectly. It was the greatest thing she had ever tasted. Tayuya felt extremely at ease now.

"I am Itsuki and I am the Shimokage," The man said identifying himself, "I control this world and the shadows speak highly of your feelings for my friend. I thank you on his behalf. You have given him something he could never fathom before."

"Kai is delaying a containment squad," Buster said suddenly getting right down to business. Itsuki hook his head.

"No, his shadow spoke with me. He got in trouble but escaped and his on his way. It is way worse than he thought I fear. It's not a containment squad... It's a death squad," Itsuki seemed distraught. "I don't have the man power to stop them. Tayuya was frightened again. Orochimaru's death squads were infamous. They were composed of high strength individuals whose sole purpose was eliminating threats to Orochimaru. They killed all his rogue experiments and agents. After all Orochimaru couldn't have people knowing all his secrets. They would be the end of him.

"He is okay?" Tayuya's shadow blurted for Tayuya.

"He is on his way here but I am afraid he has a rather serious complication. You are tired, get some rest. I will have you woken when Kai arrives. Buster we need to plan a defense," Isuki said. Before Tayuya could object the terrain began moving again and suddenly she was in a room. The room was also in the wide open space. Calming flute tunes filled the great expanse. They were tunes her mother would play to comfort her. A bed of shadows beckoned her to lay in it. Tayuya tried to resist but her shadow lifted her from her feet and laid her in the bed. The bed was made of ice but was soft and warm to the touch. Tayuya quickly blacked out in the amazing comfort the tunes lulling her into a deep sleep. Worry eased from her mind trying to force Kai from her mind it seemed but it failed at this task and though Tayuya slept soundly her face was creased with worry for her new and only friend.

_1 Day Later_

Tayuya awoke suddenly her shadow nudging her shoulder. Tayuya no longer felt hungry.

"I ate for us," the shadow replied knowing her thoughts as they were her own because in fact they were. Another thought instantly crossed Tayuya's mind. "Yes he is just about to arrive here. Look Tayuya, I have spent a long time watching from the shadows and our life is one of pain and loneliness. Like you I don't know if I can fully trust Kai-kun but you need to open up to him. I don't think he will open to us if we don't open up to him. Only then can we know him and him know us." Her shadow didn't speak complete sense but Tayuya knew the meaning because it was something that crossed her mind previously and that is why her shadow knew it. Tayuya rose from the bed and suddenly the terrain was moving again and she found herself standing at the shadow door again. Tayuya quickly stepped through and found herself on the street again her shadow vanished. The statues and lamps were all gone and the street was dark. Night had fallen over the village.

Tayuya walked down the street until she hit the main road and there a frost shadow statue stood in the middle of the road. It suddenly moved towards Tayuya.

"Come with me Tayuya-san," the statue beckoned. No it did not speak verbally. It seemed to send the thoughts straight into her mind. Tayuya had felt enough strange occurrences already that it did not seem to shock her and she followed the statue back down the road she had traveled in on. The streets were empty. Tayuya soon found herself at the gate she had walked in and there stood Itsuki and Buster both staring off into the space. All the frost shadow statues were there standing like statues wielding the poles for staffs. They seemed to all be standing in natural places on the sides of the road leading into the village the statue she traveled with stood in the empty place adding a perfect symmetry to the shadows standing on each side of the road. Itsuki pointed off into the distance and she saw a figure running towards her.

"I still think we will need your shinobi," Buster suddenly said to Itsuki.

"I will not send them to meaningless deaths. I have far too few. We will have to make due and hold them off. Trust me, my friend will arrive in time to help us, we just have to hold out." Itsuki responded. It was now that she truly notice the man. He stood wearing long black robes also made of shadows it seemed. In his hand a black ice sword was held resembling a scimitar. Long blue hair hung low on his back seeming to reach past his butt. The hair looked like ice as it hung loosely around his head. His face was hidden behind what seemed like a mask made of shadows but the shadows formed an expression of determination.

"I hope you are right." Buster replied staring at the approaching figure. Tayuya adjusted her sights to the incoming figure. Tayuya recognized it first by the bow it carried. It was Kai. He was running but seemed injured by the strange strides he took. Tayuya grew worried but Kai was fast approaching and it wouldn't be long before she could hold him in her arms. As he came closer Tayuya made out the familiar designs of a tattoo stretching across half his face and down his arms. His clothes were tattered as if he had just gotten out of a fierce struggle. The tattoo resembled the barbed wire that was his unique curse mark. Tayuya was scared, she knew the curse marks power and how Orochimaru controlled it. As soon as Kai came within earshot he began shouting towards the group.

"They are only a few minutes behind me. I was able to kill two but there were more than I thought. It is an entire death squad. There are still eighteen left," Kai replied. Soon he was standing by them as well facing them. He fell to his knees. "I will help if I can but I can feel Orochimaru's influence trying to control me." Tayuya fell to her knees next to Kai.

"Kai-kun," She whispered bringing him into an embrace. She felt her skin get punctured in a several places as she attempted to hug Kai and he pushed her away.

"I am sorry," Kai doubled over in intense pain for a couple of seconds clutching his hip where the curse mark originated before standing back on his knees. "My curse mark is also a protective mark. The barbed wire is very real and harms any who touch it." Tayuya was bleeding a little where she was pricked by the mark. The curse mark expanded another inch causing Kai to collapse in pain again. Tayuya's heart ached knowing the pain especially if Orochimaru was manipulating it himself. Suddenly more figures appeared on the horizon.

"So it begins," Itsuki said forming several hand seals. Soon clouds loomed over the approaching figures and black balls of hail fell from the sky on them slowing the figures. The real impact of what was happening Tayuya could not see but the hail was very large and pelted mercilessly on the approaching figures. More figures appeared approaching from all different directions converging on the gate. Itsuki formed the same hand seals and the storm expanded encompassing all the figures pelting them all. Tayuya clutched her flute and stood up and began playing her war tune.

A/N: This chapter was going to be longer but I broke it into two different chapters and am still working on finishing the chapter. I don't know if this village actually exists but I kind of let my ideas take a mind of their own on this one. I hope you enjoyed. : )


	7. Holding Out

**The Scarlet Arrow**

**Chapter 7**

**Holding Out**

Itsuki analyzed the situation as he saw the incoming groups. Sure enough there were eighteen. Death squads operated in squads consisting of twenty-one. The squads were made up of five fire teams working effectively on their own. Each fire team was four mean strong headed by a fire team leader who was a master of kenjutsu and taijustu. The members consisted of a ninjutsu master, a taijutsu master, and a support shinobi who specialized in fueling his teammates with power able to keep them at one hundred percent combat efficiency. Istuki would need to target those support members in order to take out the fire teams. The fire team members would devoutly protect the support shinobi making it nearly impossible though. However the squad would be headed by a squad leader who was a master with a kekkai genkai. If Itsuki could cut the head of the squad off the fire teams would still be able to operate at eighty percent efficiency, but killing him might still mean the difference in buying enough time.

The death squad closed to one hundred meters. Itsuki's hail hassling them the whole way in. Itsuki hoped his shinobi had properly prepared their traps. Sure enough as the squads closed to fifty meters thousands of explosive notes were triggered causing massive explosions in that ringer the gate in a forty to sixty meter radius enveloping the fire teams. The squads glowed blue as they were infused with power to help boost their reserves from the support members. Tayuya summoned her Doki and had them take up positions to block entry into the gate. They would stop any who got too close. Tayuya sat down crossed leg closing her eyes and letting the war hymn flow.

The squads closed to twenty meters and the ninjutsu specialists and support shinobi stopped unleashing a barrage of different jutsu toward Itsuki. Itsuki summoned a momentary wall of ice that stopped the incoming barrages. None of the enemy jutsu's made it through the wall of ice and the team leaders and closed to ten meters. Itsuki nodded to Buster and they pulled back through the gate to funnel the ranged members in closer the high walls of ice blocking their line of sight on the battle. Tayuya sat twenty meters within the gate still playing her flute as her Doki prepared to hassle the enemies approaching. As the enemies flowed into the gate her Doki slammed and slashed all who tried to make it by. The enemies proved to be most powerful indeed and several simply slipped right passed her Doki but she was determined to hold back as many as possible. If there was one thing Tayuya knew it was fighting. The enemies stopped ten meters within the gate to await their support who would be showing up shortly after them.

The enemies battled Tayuya's Doki but her Doki being demons held their own unaffected by the enemy blades. Still she had scored no kills on the death squad as they efficiently distracted her Doki enough for the support members to attempt slipping in. Tayuya concentrated her Doki on the rest that were pouring in the gate. Tayuya's Doki shoved past the enemy close range experts shouldering through them with ease receiving blows left and right. The Doki all converged on a single support nin and cut the man down before turning their sights on another. They were stopped from killing this one by powerful ninjutsu abilities being focused on her Doki as elements slammed into her Doki. The Doki changed their target to one of the nearby ninjustu specialist and cut him down as well. Tayuya felt her shadows thoughts telling her to pull her Doki back to ten meters within the gate and hold back the full brunt of the squad.

Tayuya did not question it and pulled her Doki back and had them engage the closed range specialists who had made their way inside. The Doki swung their heavy weapons in wide arcs preventing the enemies from advancing further. Itsuki stood next to her forming what seemed like hundreds of hand signs at a nearly impossible speed. His hair rose and stuck up forming icicles as be formed his hand signs.

"NOW!" Itsuki yelled. Buster roared a deafening roar momentarily interrupting Tayuya's war hymn. The roar seemed to stun the squad. The statues lining the road just outside the village gate sprung to life and stormed in the gate behind the squad catching them by surprise as they slowly shook of the stunning roar. The statues numbered ten and were able to beat down a couple more enemies as they charged in the gate. Tayuya's Doki responded again pushing the enemies back into the Doki catching them inside a circle of death as the statues and Doki swung wildly attempting to score any hits they possible could. The fireteam leaders pulled out scrolls and summoned from them massive hammers which they all concentrated on one statue. The hammers collided with the statue causing it to shatter. Ice clattered against the ground and shadows flowed from the statues dispersing in all directions before vanishing. The squad was able to hold back the efforts of the defenders but not advance any more.

The scene at the gate was one of chaos as for ten minutes the attackers and defenders were locked in an incredible display of power. There were only fourteen of the squad left but the squad seemed to be operating at full strength still thanks to the support nin. The squad had formed a protective barrier around them the nucleus of the circle being the support nin. The ring outside of the nucleus was made of the ninjutsu specilists who were assisting the last ring which consisted of the melee members of the squad who were fighting off the statues. The squad operated in perfect union scoring blows on the defenders while able to keep even a single blow from leaking through. Still they seemed unable to break through the defenders ring of death as the imposing statues and Doki swung wildly keeping the attackers in their place.

"There! On the wall!" Buster shouted. On the wall a single man stood forming hand signs. The man muttered something a a massive fire ball slammed into her Doki knocking them from their feet. The Taijutsu masters poured through the gap charging at Tayuya. Her Doki scrambled to their feet tripping one of the Taijutsu masters and stabbing him viciously. They would be unable to save Tayuya though and a fist slammed into her knocking her onto her back. They viciously attacked her knowing she controlled the Doki. As they did her Doki faltered unable to fight without the Hymn. The defenders faltered and the attackers shattered two more statues sending shadows in all directions. Itsuki charge into the fray by Tayuya cutting one of the Taijutsu masters down. Itsuki was forced back as one of the team leaders engaged him with the massive hammer forcing Itsuki back with sheer power while the last two taijutsu specialists aimed for a killing blow on Tayuya.

Kai scrambled to his feet letting loose a mighty yell. "BUSTERRR! Release it!" The bull dog stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't possibly mean that... "DO IT!" Kai yelled again. Buster knew better than to deny him. Kai knew his own abilities well enough that maybe this was the edge they needed even if the cost was too high.

"Don't!" Itsuki yelled but it was too late. Buster barked and Kai ripped his blouse from his body leaving his torso naked. A seal around the curse mark shattered sending more of the tattoo around his body. The tattoo detached from his body forming solid metal barbed wire which wrapped around his body. Power surged the area at the release from the curse mark. Kai slammed into the taijutsu specialists knocking them away from Tayuya and pricking them with the barbed wire. The Taijutsu users struck back slamming fists into Kai but each blow they threw met the metal barbed wire which still wrapper around more of Kai's body. The Taijutsu users grunted in pain as their fists and legs were slashed by the wire with every hit they through. Kai held his hands out and barbed wire unwrapped from his arms enveloping the two remaining Taijutsu users and constricting around them cutting and crushing them. The Taijutsu specialists screamed bloody murder and lasted longer then they should have thanks to the support shinobi. Another two statues were felled causing shadows to block sight momentarily again. Kai was able to kill the Taijutsu specialists in the confusion.

Itsuki shook off the fire team leader engaging him and fled from him charging the man who had appeared on the wall. Itsuki formed several hand signs causing a spike of ice to shoot up from where the man was standing on the wall. The squad leader did a forward somersault entering the village and avoiding the spike of ice. The squad leader formed several hand signs summoning a blade of fire. Itsuki and the squad leader clashed. Balls of ice and fire shot between the two as their swords clashed and they were locked in intense combat.

Tayuya stared up at Kai who was completely covered in barbed wire now. All's she could see was his eyes. They were completely black but the pupil was a red laser. Kai looked at Tayuya momentarily before focusing his attention on the circle that were still being held by the statues. Tayuya was unable to refocus her hymn her own chakra reserves being sapped by injury and weakness. She was worthless without her curse mark and was unable to summon power from it having been cut off from Orochimaru. Tayuya scolded herself at relying on the thing for power for so long that she had neglected training her own chakra reserves.

Kai held his bow and pulled a scarlet arrow from thin air notching it and pulling the string to his ear pointing his bow at the circle. The arrow pulsed red and a laser was cast from Kai's eye focusing on the nucleus of the circle. Kai released the arrow into the group. The laser followed the laser cast from his eyes perfectly. A fire team leader kicked the arrow into the air as it tried to pass him. The arrow flew high into the sky before turning around suddenly and homing in on the laser. Kai released three more arrows in the time and the team leader oblivious to the arrow in the sky deflected these ones into the sky as well. The arrows dropped into the circle from the sky. The laser from Kai's eyes flashed from ninjutsu user to ninjutsu user. The arrows sunk into each target catching them unaware of Kai's kekkai genkai. The ninjutus users were quickly defeated. By the surprise attack bringing the total number of attackers down to nine. Ten if you include the squad leader still locked in fierce combat with Itsuki.

The statues sensing the sudden weakness in the group charged through the kenjutsu users allowing the blows to glance off their ice. Three more statues were felled leaving only two statues left. The two statues made it into the nucleus of the group and swung violently slamming the support shinobi's with their staffs. They ignored the team leaders with the hammers as they slayed the last of the support-nin bringing the attacker count to six including the squad leader. The two remaining statues were shattered by the team leaders. It was up to Kai and Itsuki to hold them back now. Kai pulled fistfuls of arrows from the air shooting an arc of arrows at the five team leaders who they had been unable to score kills on. The team leaders blocked the arrows with their hammers. The team leaders paused in between volleys forming multiple hand signs. The top of their hammers fell off and into their left hands. The hammer tops transformed into metal shield while the staff of the hammers formed short katanas. The team leaders advanced on Kai as the arrows glanced harmlessly off their shields. The team leaders quickly met Kai in melee combat slashing at him with their swords.

Kai roared in fury dropping hi bow and swinging his arms at the team leaders. The team leaders were nimble and far superior to him in melee combat and scored many more blows that all glanced off Kai's barbed skin. Itsuki was caught in the chest by the fire ball and knocked from his feet. The squad leader kicked the ice sword from Itsuki's hand and held the flaming sword to his neck. Itsuki had grown to exhausted from his extensive use of chakra controlling the statues and the previous hail storms. Still nothing had gone to waste. Without the hail they would have been engaging an impetuous death squad. The hail had sapped a majority of their fresh strength and the explosive tags another good part. It just wasn't enough and Itsuki could feel the flames licking his throat. The five team leaders were able to knock Kai from his feet and stood over him pressing him down with their shields.

It was over. The defenders were beaten...

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" A voice roared from behind. Suddenly hundreds of blood haired leaf-nin wearing orange jumpsuits converged on the team leaders. The squad leader looked up stunned at the number of enemies they were suddenly facing. He quickly jabbed with his sword eager to eliminate Itsuki. The sword was ripped from his hand by a long tongue which was attached to a toad armed with a katana. The toad rushed into his team leaders after disarming the squad leader. The squad leader suddenly felt an extremely powerful presence directly to his left. As his eyes glanced at the figure the squad leader sighed in defeat. It was Jiraiya the legendary toad sage. A swirling ball of chakra slammed his chest and the squad leader was sent swirling in agonizing pain high into the air. The squad leader died as he hit the ground. The team leaders swung viciously felling the blonde leaf-nin by tens. The leaf-nin exploded into smoke as they were cut proving to be shadow clones.

"Uzimaki Barrage!" The shadow clones roared after surrounding the kenjutsu users. The clones executed the attack launching each team leader into the air. They were all caught in the air and slammed back down with a mighty drop kick.

One of the clones held a rasengan in his hand and slammed it into one of the team leaders as he hit the ground killing him. The toad stabbed another dropping the death squad to three members. Jiraiya eliminated another with a rasengan and the death squad's fate's were sealed as they were overwhelmed, exhausted, and beaten down by the newcomers. When it was all said and done bodies, and ice littered the ground. Blood formed puddles in the streets. Jiraiya helped Itsuki to his feet.

"Looks like I got here just in time huh?" The pervy sage chuckled as Itsuki took his hand and stood up. Itsuki too was completely exhausted.

"Jiraiya I need you too look after my two friends," Itsuki requested pointing towards Kai and Tayuya. Tayuya laid watching the fight still too weak to get up. Kai writhed on the ground in agony as the barbed wire began constricting him as he lost his momentary control over it. Kai blacked out. Tayuya saw the blonde haired leaf-nin looking down at her.

"Hey! I know you!" The kid said causing Tayuya to groan in frustration. The kid extended a hand and Tayuya reluctantly took it standing on wobbly legs. The leaf-nin put her arm across his shoulders allowing her to lean on him for support. "Weren't you the sound-nin defending Sasuke!"

"I was until your team left me in the woods to die," Tayuya grew angry, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have failed my mission." Tayuya tried to strangle Naruto in her anger but the leaf-nin merely adjusted her arm.

"I take it you don't know then," Naruto said morbidly.

"Know what idiot?" Tayuya asked.

"We were unable to bring Sasuke back to the village... I was kind of hoping you might know where he would be. You're not with Orochimaru anymore?" Naruto asked but was answered by Jiraiya.

"Itsuki would not keep the company of Orochimaru's agents. Orochimaru is quick to cast aside anyone he deems useless," Jiraiya knelt of Kai and formed some hand seals placing his hands on Kai's hip. The barbed wire melted into Kai's flesh becoming a normal tattoo but still stretched all over his body. "This curse mark is very unstable. I am going to need more time to seal it."

"He will live though?" Buster asked walking up next to Jiraiya.

"I don't know..." Jiraiya said picking up Kai who was still writhing in agony. "The curse mark is sucking the life right out of Kai. In a few more minutes he will have nothing left. I don't have time to seal it." Tayuya shoved Naruto away and ran over to Kai experiencing extreme pain as she did so. She wrapped her arms around Kai even though Jiraiya was holding him as well and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Kai! Hold on!" Tayuya pleaded suddenly Kai glanced into her eyes briefly before writhing again.

"To my palace then. There I can slow time. It may be just long enough," Itsuki responded.

_Two Days Later:_

Kai awoke suddenly glancing around the room. He recognized the interior of Itsuki's palace. Kai tried to remember what had happened and how he got there. All her could remember was Tayuya being hurt and he sat up quickly groaning in pain. His body was wracked with pain and his face felt numb. Sweat poured from his body. Kai looked down and on his hip he saw his curse mark. It had been resealed. There were five different extremely intricate seals surrounding the curse mark. Kai struggled against the pain trying to get out of the bed but he was pressed back down.

Kai looked up and saw Tayuya's deep brown eyes. They were puffy and red as if she had been crying a lot. She climbed into bed on top of him and grabbed him on both sides of his face. She took him into a deep kiss and the pain was forgotten. When they broke the kiss Tayuya smiled. Then she slapped him.

"You will never scare me like that again you asshole!" She yelled at him before kissing him again. When she was done she simply rested on top of him laying her head on his chest. She had been doing this a lot over the past few days never once leaving his side. His heartbeat was finally steady now that he was awake. Kai saw another man appear from the surrounding terrain and walk up. He was followed by a blonde shinobi. They walked up beside the bed.

"You're awake. You might just make it after all. That seal released a potent dose of poison into your body attempting to kill you. I was able to stall it's effects and seal the mark indefinitely but the poison is still trying to kill you. I am not experienced enough in medical jutsu to kill such a poison," Jiraiya said explaining Kai's situation.

"So I am still doomed to death?" Kai asked.

"Not necessarily. I have been able to stall it enough and secured a caravan that happens to be heading to a place where I know someone who could easily stop the poison and likely heal your girlfriend's legs. You would be indebted however..." Jiraiya said. Kai and Tayuya both blushed when he said girlfriend but neither wanted to deny the remark.

"Where?" Kai asked.

"Konoha," Jiraiya responded, Tsunade is "Hokage now and her medical ninjutsu is nearly limitless. The fact is we helped you already and can fully heal you both. In return we have but two simple requests."

"Join Konoha as it's shinobi and help us find Orochimaru!" Naruto blurted out becoming over excited, "I can't wait to get my hands on that snake's neck. I will wring the life out of him for what he did to Sasuke!" Kai and Tayuya exchanged glances with each other. Naruto had hinted as it to her for the past two days but hearing him outright say it shocked Tayuya.

"We will have to think about this," Kai responded.

"You will die in one week if the poison is not cured. The caravan will take four days to reach Konoha. Think while you are on the caravan. It is leaving shortly," Jiraiya said. Kai stood up and nodded.

"It seems I have no choice then..." Kai thought about the request. He had trouble even standing and was quite dizzy. He could feel Tayuya helping him stand. When Kai's vision cleared he was standing at the shadow door to the mansion. Jiraiya and Naruto were gone left behind. Itsuki was standing in front of him.

"They will send more death squads. They will not stop until they find and kill you. You know too much," Itsuki explained, "I will be unable to protect you but a village such as Konoha would have no trouble. Besides, the balance of the world has been set off balance by numerous events across the land. Konoha will need both of you if they are to survive the events that are inevitable. Without Konoha, the great land of shinobi will never be the same."

"What are you babbling about man? You always say the weirdest shit at the worse times. I fucking swear you are insane," Kai shot back. Itsuki merely pushed the couple out the shadow door and it shut behind them.

"Good bye friend," came Itsuki's voice from nearly every direction. Kai saw a couple ice shinobi standing nearby as well as Buster who was directly in front of him.

"Do you know what he means Buster?" Kai asked.

"I have no idea... He has been speaking with the shadow often. I don't know what he speaks of but I fear he may be right," Buster replied. Buster was a good judge of information and Kai shuddered. One thing at a time. Buster grew large enough for Tayuya and Kai to climb on top of him. Tayuya helped Kai on first before climbing on as well. Kai sat directly behind Tayuya pressed firmly up against her back.

"Thank you for staying by me Tayuya," Kai said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck gently.

"No, it's you I should thank Kai-kun," Tayuya replied. Snuggling back up against him. Kai gasped a little as Tayuya pressed up against his most sensitive spot with her butt and she giggled at the reaction. The two ice-nin approached them.

"Itsuki placed us under your command," they were both genin, "We are providing security to the caravan on its way to Konoha."

"Very well, take us to the caravan then." Kai was used to commanding small teams. They would be safe in his care even in his current state. It would be a while before Orochimaru could recall another death squad and send them after him and Kai predicted the ride to Konoha would be uneventful. Kai's life had already changed drastically since he met Tayuya and he could feel it changing ever more as realization crept in of his new obligation.

A/N: Please leave me a review. I love reading them. Nothing is more inspiring and helps me with my story more than a good review.


	8. Chapter 8

The journey was quite long but Kai couldn't remember much of it honestly. He had slept most of the trip unable. The pain kept getting worse and he felt sicker. Some sort of poison was attempting to overtake his system and it felt to be lingering after effects of his curse mark. That bastard Orochimaru had really done a number on him but with both him and Tayuya's curse make properly sealed by the sanin's powerful jutsu Kai felt a lot better. His ninja dog Buster was quite good with seals but was never good enough to seal it up like Jiraiya had. Tayuya opened the door to to carriage.

"Hey there Kai," Tayuya said. She was smiling and such smiles were rare with her but they looked oh so beautiful on her face.

"Hey Ta... Yuya," Kai managed. He had some trouble breathing occasionally and talking was such a hassle.

"We made it," Tayuya confirmed, "We are at the gates of Konoha now and they want to see the leader of this group of shinobi."

"Got it," Kai said trying to get up. Tayuya immediately assisted him wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. They both hobbled towards the gate. As they made it to the gate the two gate guards eyed them suspiciously. Neither of them were actually wearing hitai-ates.

"Hello!" Kai called with a raspy voice, "I am the leader of this group. The frost-nin will be returning home immediately after resupplying."

"Who are you?" The gate guard asked. Everyone had credentials but Kai and Tayuya.

"Naruto told me to come here," Kai began, "We are former members of Orochimaru's forces." Both guards drew kunai.

"Stop that!" A feminine voice called. Both guards looked over their shoulders to see a pink haired shinobi approaching. It was Tsunade's apprentice Sakura. "Tsunade-sama says she wants to see these two personally. Let them through please." The gate guards put away their weapons and waved the caravan in. The caravan went on its way while Kai and Tayuya were slowly following Sakura. Tayuya's legs ached, and Kai's hold body was wracked with pain. Kai wasn't even seeing clearly, it was bad. Sakura eyed the two suspiciously before deciding where to ultimately take them.

"We will go straight to the hospital. Naruto and Jiraiya sent word via hawk to us telling us all about you two," Sakura stated putting the two at ease, "Tsunade also agrees with the terms of the agreement. You both will be treated and healed completely in return for information on Orochimaru."

"Just hurry up and gets us there freak," Tayuya hissed angry Sakura was delaying and causing that much more pain to Kai.

"What did you call me?" Sakura roared turning to the two. Kai rolled his eyes. This was gonna be great.

"You heard me **freak**," Tayuya said again. Sakura's face turned red with anger as she reared her fist back.

"Stop it!" Kai yelled, "Tayuya try not to start shit until we are healed please." Then Kai passed out. Tayuya dropped to his side shaking him. Tears welled up in her eyes and onlookers started watching them. Tayuya cupped Kai's face.

"I am sorry, please help him," Tayuya pleaded. She hated apologizing but anything for Kai. He had done so much for her after all. Sakura dropped to the other side of Kai placing her hands on his chest and sending green chakra into him. Another man watched from nearby. He was shocked.

"You!" A voice came. Tayuya had more tears in her eyes as she looked up. A man in a fishnet shirt with a chunin vest on was standing a few feet away. He had his hair in a top knot. Tayuya rolled her eyes this time.

"Wow, it's the weakling," Tayuya muttered.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Shikamaru asked taking more steps forward.

"Get lost weakling," Tayuya growled, "I don't have time for your shit." Tayuya wiped the tears from her eyes. Sakura was done working her limited magic and glanced over her shoulder confused. She knew not of what had taken place between Shikamaru and this girl but if Shikamaru got even a little worked up over it then it must be something serious.

"Shikamaru," Sakura said standing and picking up Kai, "Now is not the time! You need to get Tsunade-sama, it's urgent."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru whispered turning and dashing off towards the Hokage tower. Sakura dashed off towards the hospital and Tayuya kept up the pace the best she could on her still weak legs. Tayuya's legs ached horribly and suddenly she tripped falling to the ground. Sakura stopped and looked back, but Tayuya was scrambling to her feet.

"Don't worry about me!" Tayuya yelled, "Get him to help please!" There were more tears in Tayuya's eyes and she chased after Sakura who had already began running towards the hospital again. Soon enough they were inside the hospital and Sakura wasted no time locating an empty room and laying Kai down on a hospital bed. Tayuya burst into the room a few seconds later gasping for breath and clutching her legs. The pain was excruciating but she couldn't leave Kai now. Tayuya collapsed in a seat that was placed against the wall.

"Let me tend to your legs," Sakura said kneeling next to Tayuya and placing her hands on her legs. Tayuya slapped Sakura's hands away.

"I will be fine freak!" Tayuya declared, "Help Kai-kun, I beg of you! If he dies..." Tayuya just looked down. Sakura had a short flashback to a long time ago on a bridge, that was not yet built. A battle that took place so long ago against a legendary swordsman of the mist. Sakura understood Tayuya's feelings and that was maybe all that kept her from getting angry. Sakura stood and walked over to Kai placing her hands on his chest. Something vile was wrenching the life out of his body and Sakura could not purge it, but she could hold it back. Sweat dripped from Sakura's forehead as she forced massive amounts of chakra into Kai's body. She had come a long way, but there was still so much to learn.

Tsunade-sama burst into the room nearly ripping the door from it's hinges and eying the kid laying in the hospital bed. Sakura was so focused she didn't even notice her sensei's entrance.

"Sakura, that's enough!" Tsunade ordered, "I will take it from here." Sakura nodded and fell into a seat next to Tayuya exhausted. Whatever that vile presence was exhausted her just trying to hold it back. Tsunade placed her hands on Kai and probed around him a little with her healing chakra gauging the severity of the bile that was in his system. It was worse than she thought it would be. Tsunade placed one hand one Kai's right hip and another on his chest. She forced one massive push of chakra into his system and then shifted her hands repeating the process several times. Soon Kai's heavy breathing stopped, but he did not wake. Tayuya stood and wobbled over to the bed side.

"Is he?" Tayuya asked wiping the tears from her eyes. They were red and puffy. Tayuya had never been scared like this in her life.

"He is fine," Tsunade assured, "I was able to cleanse the posion from his system, but he will take some time to recover." Tayuya let a smile crease her face briefly then collapsed to the floor in pain. Tsunade lifted the girl from the floor with ease and place her next to Kai and put her hands on the girls legs.

"Such severe injuries," Tsunade murmured, "but not the worst I have seen recently." Tsunade worked her magic and Tayuya sighed as the pain receded from her legs. "You both will need a lot of rest," Tsunade cupped her chin like she did when she was thinking.

"Thank you," Tayuya whispered. A short time ago she had helped a ninja flee their village and yet here they were helping them. Konoha was something else, that was for sure.

"When you two are recovered I expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain," Tsunade said turning and leaving the room. Sakura walked over to the bed side and checked over the two one more time before she departed as well. Tayuya satisfied that danger was no longer imminent wrapped her arms around Kai and fell asleep. Nothing was better than just holding him.

Kai was the first to wake the next day. He had slept for quite some time. The bed he lay in was so warm. For some reason he could remember glimpses of Tsunade the legendary sanin working wonders on him, but they were foggy memories at best. His body was still in a little pain, but he could feel it recuperating from the vicious assault on his system. Kai looked down and all he saw was red hair scattered about his torso. A smile crept across Kai's face. She stayed with him. Kai ran his hand through Tayuya's hair and stroked her cheek. Kai absentmindedly knew he had an obligation to fulfill now that Konoha had come through for them. Kai didn't mind at all. The Shimokage said tough times were ahead and that Konoha would have need of him. His friend was rarely wrong, and it disturbed him more that his friend had predicted this event vaguely months before he had even found Tayuya. Though the details were cloudy when he talked of his vision it was still more accurate than Kai cared to admit.

Tayuya stirred in his arms and looked up into his face. Kai still stroked her cheek. Kai no longer wanted to hide the affection that had grown for Tayuya the past couple months. Tayuya didn't mind at all. A big smile spread across both of their faces.

"You woke Kai-kun," Tayuya murmured drowsily. Kai nodded still stroking her cheek.

"It seems we have made it safely to our destination," Kai commented. Tayuya nodded this time. "Now I wonder what will happen from here."

"Now we are going to help the leaves catch the snake," Tayuya replied simply, "He tried to kill you and he left me to die. He is as good as dead to us, so let's make it so. That fucking asshole needs some payback for what he's done to us." Tayuya was furious just thinking about him but Kai's hand calmed her.

"You're right," Kai agreed, "Our next ultimate objective will be ridding ourselves of our former master. We will need to get stronger if that is the case."

"It's going to be very difficult," Tayuya sighed laying her head down on Kai's chest.

"We'll do it together," Kai stated firmly.

"Promise?" Tayuya asked.

"I promise," Kai said hugging Tayuya as tightly as his current strength would permit. Tayuya hugged back smiling.

"That's good," A voice came from the door way. The door was closed but someone opened it revealing the shinobi with the top knot.

"Go away weakling!" Tayuya growled not wanting to get out of bed.

"I merely came to gauge your intentions," Shikamaru replied studying the two, "It seems you are both sincere about this new objective of yours."

"Yes," Kai assured. He could feel Tayuya heating up with anger, "Calm yourself Tayuya, we need to try to make friends."

"Fuck that! This guy is a pussy!" Tayuya growled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"If that bitch with the fan hadn't showed up when I was already tired from kicking your ass I would have killed you both," Tayuya huffed sending a death glare at Shikamaru. Shikamaru seemed not to mind at all.

"If you two are up to it the information you have is best disseminated at the earliest convenience," Shikamaru spoke wisely. Orochimaru's whereabouts were constantly changing.

"I understand," Kai said. He struggled to sit up wincing in pain as he did so. His body would still need at least a day to recover, but he had an obligation to a new village. Kai finally sat up wincing in pain and Tayuya had her arms around him supporting him.

"Don't be stubborn now. I said at your earliest convenience. It's clear you still need rest and there is always tomorrow," Shikamaru said turning to the door.

"No," Kai said flatly, "You need this information as quickly as possible in order to track his whereabouts. Or he'll just move again."

"That is appreciated, but don't overdo it," Shikamaru warned walking over to the bed side. Kai swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. His legs were firm but pain coursed through his veins. Tayuya slowly rose to her feet next to him, but just couldn't do it falling back onto the bed. Kai turned and picked her up. It was just pain after all and this was far more important than simple pain.

"Kai, don't," Tayuya pleaded but Kai shook his head.

"Don't ask me to put you down. I love holding you to much," Kai chuckled causing Tayuya to smile a little as well as blush a little.

"Well, then, let's go," Shikamaru said turning and walking out of the door. Kai followed behind pain wracking his body with every step. Kai pushed it from his mind and just stared down at Tayuya. She seemed more than content, and it took his pain away somehow. In short order they were out of the hospital and walking down the streets of Konoha. Kai walked steadily behind Shikamaru having all but forgotten his pain and concentrated on arriving at whatever destination they were headed to. Shikamaru remained quiet staring up into the sky for a long time.

"So you both must be powerful," Shikamaru commented, "After serving under Orochimaru..."

"Yes," Kai responded, "I guess you could say for our age we are formidable, but by no means are we more powerful than say a jonin." Shikamaru seemed to consider it or maybe he wasn't even interested. Tayuya was doing all she could to keep her mouth shut. No more conversation took place and they were soon at the Hokage's tower. Shikamaru walked up to a door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Tsunade called, and Shikamaru pushed open the door walking in. Kai followed. Tsunade rose when she saw the two of them.

"You both should be resting still," Tsunade growled.

"Shut up old lady," Tayuya snapped. Tsunade slowly rose from her desk, then dashed forward power surging to her fist. She threw her fist and struck hard. She did not hit Tayuya. With blazing speed Kai had pushed her out of the way and took the brunt of the punch sending him flying into a wall.

"Oh?" Tsunade gasped surprised, "that was quick for being so injured." Kai was laying in the crater twitching.

"Kai!" Tayuya yelled. Kai snapped out of his daze and slowly rose from the crater in the wall.

"I am... Okay," Kai managed struggling to his feet, "to be honest I was hoping we wouldn't get beat as much here..."

"Let's get to business then," Tsunade said returning to her desk sitting down. Tayuya managed to scramble to a seat as well as Kai and they both sat finally relaxing. There was a huge lump on Kai's head which he rubbed absentmindedly.

"Yes," Kai replied, "but I have something to request from you."

"Oh?" Tsunade asked eying him with interest.

"I will point out every single last location I have known that Orochimaru stayed at for more than a day in the past eight years in exchange for a place in this village, and a chance to free this world of the snake," Kai demanded. Tsuande leaned back in her chair thinking.

"What do you think Shikamaru," Tsuande asked.

"I can vouch that we should trust them," Shikamaru assured.

"Since Shikamaru agrees... It's done. Tell me every last detail you know about him and you will be honorary leaf shinobi. Jiraiya spoke highly of the individual who referred you both to us, and Naruto also spoke highly of you," Tsunade was in some thought, "I trust their judgment, but if you betray this village you will answer to Naruto."

"Let's begin then," Kai stated, "We will need a map of the entire land." Tsunade glanced to the doorway and nodded. Shizune who had been standing there nodded and ran off. She returned a short time later with a large map and pinned it up on the wall. Kai slowly stood and began sticking pins all over the map. He had one hundred of them.

"We will need more pins," Kai said as he was working. More pins were brought in and soon the map had almost two hundred pins in it.


End file.
